The Red Hunger
by xanthos
Summary: (SessxKag)After the first time she'd learned not to run, for nothing would stop him. He would always find her. Plus, it was hard to run when you wanted to be caught. (repost)
1. Chapter I: Deceptions Begining

__

This is a work of fanfiction. Inuyasha and all characters belonging to the anime/manga do not belong to me. The plot and original characters do. So please don't sue. SPOILERS up to Kikyo's death

Distribution: I don't mind this story being put on other websites……BUT please inform me that you will be doing so. Send an e-mail to bella_jayd@yahoo.com and tell me the web address. I will be mightily pissed if you forget to inform me you've posted it there. Thanks. ASK FIRST!

****

Mailing List: If you wish to be informed when this story is updated please leave a review with your email address telling me you want to be on the mailing list and you will be emailed when the newest chapters come out.

****

WARNING: This story is rated ****R **** for adult themes (i.e. sex, violence, and language). Lemony goodness is anticipated. Stay away if you are underage. If you feel that this story is abusing its R rating, please bring it up with the author, and I will adjust it. I would much appreciate it if you did this first, before bothering ff.net's beleaguered administration. Thanks.

***************** 

The Red Hunger

+

Chapter 1

[Words in _Italics_ are thoughts]

****

It all began three weeks ago. A desperate laugh escaped Kagome's lips; if her companions had heard the foreign sound they would have been surprised that she even knew how to laugh desperately. But they were not around. No, they respected her wishes to be alone. She told them she was going to bathe, and then meditate. A poor excuse, but she was the last person they would expect deception from, so they happily granted her some time alone. After all, she asked for so little. Not even Inuyasha could deny her this small request. Plus meditation would also help focus her ever-growing miko powers, a strange phenomenon that had begun after Kikyo's death, which would help them find the Shikon shards faster. Inuyasha would let her do anything to find the shards faster. 

If they only knew what she was really doing. But they didn't. She had become frighteningly good at lying. So she waited, sitting by the small hot springs. After the first time she'd learned not to run, for nothing would stop him. He would always find her. Plus, it was hard to run when you **wanted** to be caught. But the first time she had been terrified, and had run with an **almost** inhuman speed. It was unfortunate that he **was** inhuman. 

***************** 

"Run Kagome! GO!" 

Kagome surveyed the familiar scene in front of her. It had begun as a peaceful autumn day, with cotton candy clouds lazily drifting in the azure sky. After lunch at Kaede-baba's house she'd sensed a small Shikon shard close by. Her and Inuyasha had left Sango, Miroku and Shippo at the small hut, confident that they could handle the small youkai in possession of the shard. 

They were right, the lizard like beast had barely put up a fight before falling at Inuyasha's feet. Just as they were crossing a large meadow Inuyasha's sensitive nose caught wind of Sesshoumaru. As he had pulled them to a halt, Sesshoumaru indeed appeared a few yards away with Toukijin drawn and battle ready. 

"Come forward and fight me hanyou, or will you continue to hide behind your wench?" 

A flush bloomed across Inuyasha's face as he realized that Kagome was in front of him. He quickly shouldered her back, glaring at the taiyoukai before him. 

"Feh."

He barely had a second to draw Tetsusaiga as Sesshoumaru sped forward. The force of the blow and consequent parry caused Inuyasha to stumble back into Kagome, pushing her hard to the floor. 

Realizing that she was a liability, Inuyasha told her to run into the protection of his forest while he continued to battle with his brother. To his complete shock, Kagome actually heeded him and took off. With her gone he could concentrate on Sesshoumaru. 

Inuyasha would never admit it, but he reveled in these fights with his half-brother. They demanded everything from him, for his opponent was deadly-- and in the recesses of his soul he knew that Sesshoumaru was more powerful than he was. The Tetsusaiga was his main advantage. He blocked out the screaming groans of his overtaxed muscles, and ignored the sharp pain as Sesshoumaru slashed downwards clipping a rib in the process. Yes, his half-brother was in good form today. With renewed effort Inuyasha sped forward going on the offensive.

And so the two brethren clashed in a circadian dance as old as the dirt beneath them. However this time it was to be different. As Inuyasha was about to jab forward, his opponent stepped backwards. 

Time stood still.

Sesshoumaru would never retreat. Yet he pulled back, and seemed to scent the air. A bewildered Inuyasha did the same, but smelled nothing. On the other hand Sesshoumaru seemed distracted, no consumed by **something**_._ But what? 

Inuyasha's thoughts were soon broken by a terse, " We will continue this later hanyou."

With those brief words Sesshoumaru disappeared leaving a very befuddled Inuyasha in his wake. _What is wrong with him?! _Realizing he could never understand the mind of the Western Lord, he sat with a grunt, and decided to recoup his strength before heading after Kagome. After all she had probably went back to Kaede's village. 

***************** 

In the three years that Kagome had traveled with Inuyasha, she had come to one conclusion: when he battled his brother it was none of her business. She knew nothing of the circumstances surrounding their mutual hate, and after enough battles Kagome understood that they both enjoyed the fight too much to actually kill each other. They might beat themselves to a bloody pulp, but something always conveniently stopped them from making the killing blow. Not that she would ever tell them that, but she had an inkling that at least Sesshoumaru had realized this truth.

When Inuyasha told her to run, she understood, he could not fight and think of her protection at the same time. So she ran not looking back to see what was happening. In fact she was not really looking at all as she fled, because she glanced up just in time to narrowly avoid hitting a low branch only to stumble into a bramble bush that painfully sliced her shoulder. 

After a brief war with the tenacious thorns she freed herself, muttering a few choice words when she saw blood flowing in small rivulets down her arm. With a disgruntled sigh she tore the fabric of her last uniform shirt and tried to assess just how bad the cut was. 

It was then she noticed how utterly silent the forest had become; it was the silence of animals petrified with fear as an acknowledged predator passed through. Every creature was holding its breath in hopes that it would not attract deaths presence. Kagome slowly raised her eyes, cringing as they met an edge of white cloth. That was enough to set her running. 

It is said that the tiger gave the antelope its speed, but this prey knew there was no way to out run its predator. 

Kagome had to hide. The fates, being the Indian givers they were, presented Kagome with a small cave nestled just behind a weak waterfall, she quickly darted in and used a small burst of miko power to avalanche the only entrance shut. 

Her heart was jumping in her chest, as she pitifully pressed herself against the back of the cave. Frantic thoughts were whirring through her brain. _What happened? Where was Inuyasha? Why was Sesshomaru— _Kagome could only stare in awed fear as the taiyoukai burst through a veritable **mountain** of boulders and prowled closer to her. It was then she saw that his demon-red eyes were intensely focused on her shoulder…. her wounded shoulder. 

Kagome was cornered in a cave and hidden by a waterfall that masked her scent, with a voracious looking taiyoukai. Indian givers indeed.

"Sesshoumaru….stop. What are you doing? Aheh – heh-heh--- INUYA----" Before she could complete her cry for help, Kagome was pinned up against a wall, and gagged by Sesshoumaru's hand. 

What he did next was unexpected, unforeseen, and it sent Kagome's mind reeling. Keeping eye contact he lowered his head and began to lap at her shoulder wound. For a split second there was total silence as Kagome processed what was happening to her. Then she began to struggle in earnest. A low growl froze her motions, as his tail wound around her, forcing her still.

Sesshoumaru's mouth never moved, and his eyes never wavered from hers as he continued his attentions to her shoulder. _What is he doing?_ She blocked out the slight stinging as his tongue stirred the congealing blood to flow once more. Kagome infinitesimally relaxed as she realized that this was all he was doing….licking her blood. His tail loosened as her struggles ceased, and Sesshoumaru continued to lick down to her collarbone where some blood had pooled. 

With each sucking tug of his attentive lips, with each soothing lave of his tongue Kagome was unwillingly pulled into a languorous world where pain became pleasure. Sesshoumaru removed his hand from her mouth and used it to manipulate her pliant body to his will.

Unnoticed by both, as Sesshoumaru continued to suckle at her shoulder, the bloody veil began to clear from his eyes. Slowly the layers of addictive need and hedonistic fulfillment cleared. 

With one last hard suck, that elicited a moan from Kagome, the taiyoukai pulled away to the realization the **he** Sesshoumaru was completely wrapped around Inuyasha's wench. His last clear memories were of battling the hanyou, until the most tantalizing scent reached his nose and seeped into his skull. After that he remembered nothing but felt an awesome need. He craved something, something warm, and thick, and sweet. 

Only this would satisfy him. 

As his nose tested the air of the cave he realized that the thing he wanted was the woman-child's blood, but there was something else in the air. Even now it was tempting him, **after** he had fed his full. Arousal…both hers and his. It tugged at his senses, shattering his hard won control. _What did the miko do to me?! _He angrily slammed her up against the wall, which roughly pulled her from her passion filled stupor.

"What-have –you-done-to- me?" With each word his claws dug into her neck, making her mewl in pain. 

"I did nothing, y-you did something." Tears began to gather in Kagome's eyes. She was so confused. _What had just happened?_ Sesshoumaru was touching her…her….blood… and she liked it, part of her even wanted to say she needed it. _That's impossible, I don't even like Sesshoumaru….and he hates me._ With that sobering thought she looked into the now golden gaze of the youkai lord. 

"Please…please let me down." 

For the first time in a long time Sesshoumaru was lost. The miko told the truth, he could smell it on her, she really had not done a thing to him. _Then what is going on? _With a sigh he realized that the wench would be more compliant if she was not pinned to a wall. He removed his claws from her neck, only to stiffen as small ruby droplets formed where his nails had broken skin. The miko's own eyes widened as his gaze went red.

While naïve, Kagome was not a slow learner. This time she did not struggle, but was terrified when his first pull at her neck made things low and warm clench and writhe. This time it all ended quickly.

With his lips still muffled against her throat he asked, "What is happening here wench?" This definitely engendered a reaction, though maybe not the one he was expecting.

" You have just spent the LAST 15 MINUTES SUCKING MY BLOOD AND YOU CALL ME WENCH?!!" 

Squelching the need to wrap his tail around his ears Sesshoumaru coldly asked, "What would you like to be called? You have never given me your name."

This question seemed to take the wind out of her sails; it was true she had never told him her name. Embarrassment washed through her, "I apologize Sesshoumaru-sama. You are right. I am—my name is Kagome." With a brief nod, he stood and offered her a hand up. She continued, "Why do you ---I mean why is ---ah---you see—what is it about –er……my blood?"

"I do not know. I was not in control myself." 

Though Kagome did not know what it cost him to make this statement, she gulped _If Sesshoumaru cannot control **it**….how am I supposed to?_ Even now she flushed as she remembered the feelings that flooded her body. They were strangely addictive, she wanted to feel more, but was immediately disgusted with herself. She did not love Sesshoumaru, she loved Inuyasha…and he was coming to love her. Her body was betraying her to someone she hated! The only consolation was that at least he was faced with the same problem. 

"What will Inuyasha say when he finds out?" 

"You will not tell anyone about this." Kagome jumped, not realizing she had spoken aloud, but she nodded in agreement. _It is for the best. _

Sesshoumaru was furious, though his expression was as glacial as ever, something was making him want the miko's blood…and thus want the miko. Something he could not control, if it wanted him to have her…then he would defy it. Unknowingly, Kagome's thoughts echoed his. 

"Wash thoroughly in the stream, or else Inuyasha will smell me on you. We will **not** be seeing each other again Kagome." With that the taiyoukai left her to stand alone in the cave. 

***************** 

The Red Hunger : Chapter 2 Preview

Miroku was worried, Kagome had been skittish lately……The Lord of the Western Lands ransacked his library fruitlessly searching…..She had not meant to ….blood dribbled down her hip diluting once it hit water……silver hair fanned out in spring as he kneeled….his mouth went lower still, following the curve of her hip…."Hey Inuyasha where is Kagome?"

****

This Weeks Fanfic Recommendation

Title: Cinnamon Roses

Author: AiVixen

Sess/Kag …….DUH people.

****

2/16/2004

Hi Everyone, 

This my second try at posting this story. It was recently removed, so here I am again. I want to thank all of my incredibly loyal reviewers (all 921 of you!!) for their help and support. A NC-17 version of this fic will be posted elsewhere, the minute I figure out where I will post a link!! YAY, I get to be a pervert else where!!

On a happier note, I am taking this opportunity to correct and grammatical errors and stupid mistakes I made the first time around. I will be posting the first eight chapters quickly and then we can finally get to the new chapters!! Yes, yes I already have those brand spankin' new chapters typed and waiting-- I know everyone is waiting to find out what happens with Kouga. Tell me if you like the changes I've made!!!!!

Death threats and reviews are as always accepted and coveted. 

Bai bai, 

Xan-chan


	2. Chapter II: Cherry Continuance

__

This is a work of fanfiction. Inuyasha and all characters belonging to the anime/manga do not belong to me. The plot and original characters do. So please don't sue. SPOILERS up to Kikyo's death

Distribution: I don't mind this story being put on other websites……BUT please inform me that you will be doing so. Send me an e-mail and tell me the web address. I will be mightily pissed if you forget to inform me you've posted it there. Thanks. ASK FIRST!

Mailing List: If you wish to be informed when this story is updated please leave a review with your email address telling me you want to be on the mailing list and you will be emailed when the newest chapters come out.

****

WARNING: This story is rated ****R **** for adult themes (i.e. sex, violence, and language). Lemony goodness is anticipated. Stay away if you are underage. If you feel that this story is abusing its R rating, please bring it up with the author, and I will adjust it. I would much appreciate it if you did this first, before bothering ff.net's beleaguered administration. Thanks.

***************** 

****

The Red Hunger

+

Chapter 2

[Words in _Italics_ are thoughts]

Two days. It had been two days since the 'Incident.' Kagome had done as Sesshoumaru had asked - no commanded - she had quickly gone to bathe in the stream, scrubbing her skin until it was raw. As if that could erase the memory of his hot mouth slooowly pulling at her over sensitized skin. 

The biggest shock had come when she had finished washing and looked into the placid water. There, on her neck, was a HUGE bruise. _Oh… God…Sesshoumaru gave me a hickey! _

After she finished hyperventilating, Kagome took her red uniform scarf and tied it snugly around her neck, grateful that it was autumn and turtleneck shirts could be worn without suspicion. Or even her new kimono. She had been meaning to wear it for a while; it was Sango's birthday gift to her. She had called it a 'fighters kimono.' It looked just like her own, it was a tight black sheath that buttoned up the front, with two side leg slits that would have been indecent if not for the beautifully embroidered leggings that completed the outfit….but best of all it had a high collar ! 

Oddly enough both the 'bruise' and her shoulder wound healed at an abnormally fast rate. By now they were almost gone. Kagome could not say the same for the way her skin _ached _at the mere thought of Sesshoumaru. 

She had returned to the village to find Kaede about to begin dinner, and quickly apologized using the soon to be familiar excuse of "forgetting the time while bathing."

There was a brief moment when Kagome's heart stopped beating. Inuyasha carefully sniffed the air, and turned concerned golden eyes to her shoulder. "Kagome when were you hurt?"

__

O.K Kagome here goes…don't fidget!! " Oh that? I fell when I was running away from you and Sesshoumaru. Don't worry it's not serious, I barely feel a thing." Lucky for the miko she was talking to a hanyou, and not a full youkai that would _easily_ smell the lie and Sesshoumaru's faint scent. "Mou, it ripped my last uniform shirt badly. I finally have a reason to wear Sango's birthday gift!!" With that last excited statement, Kagome grabbed Sango and the Kimono, racing into the back room to change. 

Inuyasha's ears flattened and Shippo was startled awake by Sango's squeal, "Oh Kagome….you look …. BEAUTIFUL!"

Indeed she did, the fathomless black of the Fighters Kimono made her look ethereal, and its clean lines accentuated her newly bloomed curves. Miroku flashed her a lecherous grin, ogling her breasts. Happy with this reaction Kagome turned to Inuyasha, only to find him gone. 

Silence spread its sharp talons through the hut. It took but a moment for her to understand why…she now looked more like Kikyou than ever. It was fates cruel paradox, the older she became and more beautiful she grew ….her final form would always be that of Kikyou. It was an inevitability that Kagome had understood ages ago. But she also understood that she was **not **Kikyou. Even Kikyou herself realized that she was not Kagome, but for the resurrected golem of earth and clay the realization had come with a price. Ultimately leading to the understanding that she was desperately clinging to a long lost life. 

In a surprising act, reminiscent of her former living state, Kikyou sacrificed her self herself to give Kagome the whole soul she would need to purify the Shikon, in hopes that when the time came she would defeat the growing specter that was Naraku. 

Her death had left Inuyasha devastated as he watched the form of his love dragged to hell. In a show of respect for her final act they had buried her remains under the Goshinboku. As time passed it seemed as if Inuyasha had healed, and he and Kagome grew closer. Thus, Kagome had allowed herself to hope that one day they would be together. But it seemed that the halfling's heart still bled for Kikyou. 

In an attempt to break silences grip on their small group, Shippo launched himself at Kagome. "Okaa-san you look like a Princess!!" This comment elicited an indulgent grin from the miko.

"Oh really, and when did you ever see a Princess?!" replied Kagome. In response the Kitsune buried his head in the crook of her neck. 

None but the monk noticed Kagome's wince at the pup's action.

***************** 

The Great lord of the Western Land was currently ransacking his library, for any and all information on what could be affecting him and the wen—_no it is Kagome. _At this point the search was proving fruitless. With each day that passed he felt a growing hunger building in him, and he frequently found himself pulling his thoughts away from the succulent miko. Even worse, the Taiyoukai swore that at night he could hear her moans as he tried to sleep. 

But those were trivial worries, he had a much bigger problem, he –Sesshoumaru- was getting weaker. It was an anomaly that began shortly after the 'Incident' with the miko. As he waded through ancient scrolls, he could only come to the conclusion that this weakness was somehow connected to Kagome and her blood. This only caused the taiyoukai to search faster, _I will not be dependent on a human! _

So caught up was he in his thoughts, that he took no notice of Jakken creeping off with an armful of scrolls. _Hai, Jakken must hide these, at least for now. Sesshoumaru-sama would not understand….he would try and kill the miko. This Jakken cannot allow that to happen. Yes, it would be better if at this time Sesshoumaru did not know. _

If Jakken had stopped in his frantic scurry out of the library he would have noticed that suddenly, as if struck by a bolt of lighting, Sesshoumaru's motions froze. If one looked carefully enough beads of sweat began to dot the Taiyoukai's brow. Though his expression was chill as a winter morning, his tenseness gave the impression that the youkai was in the middle of a great battle. Then, coming to a sudden decision, the Great Lord was but a blur as he raced towards the Megami mountain range that edged the farthest borders of his land. 

***************** 

Kagome looked up as the sun set between the spiraling peaks of the mountains in front of them. It was said that the Supreme God's wife created them at the beginning of time. She sighed as the silver gilded clouds majestically shrouded the reddish orb. _It looks just like Sesshoumaru's eyes right before --- wait I am not thinking about him!! _Once again Kagome struggled to get her thoughts out of the snare that was Sesshoumaru. It had become an appallingly frequent event in the last couple of days. 

They had recently set off from Kaede's village to continue tracking Naraku. Inuyasha believed that he was currently hiding in the Northern Lands. It would be a hard trek through the mountains, taking at least a week. Thankfully, the Northern Lands were said to have a special resort for miko's. Maybe if she begged Inuyasha enough he would let her stop there for a while as the rest of the group enjoyed the surrounding village that catered especially to weary travelers. _Hmm, maybe if I tell him that some relaxing would make me stronger. Hmmmm. _

"Hey, this is as good a place as any to spend the night," Inuyasha impatiently barked out. As the others began to unpack, Kagome placed the snoozing Shippo in the hollow of a tree.

"Inuyasha is there a place to bathe around here?" 

"Just keep walking straight, it is five minutes away. You had better hurry back and make dinner wench."

Kagome ignored the hanyou's comments. "Sango do you want to come with me?" 

"No Kagome, I don't think that bathing every day is healthy, I'll help Miroku start the fire." Kagome snorted, rolled her eyes, and started toward the spring. 

After a brief walk she was pleasantly surprised to find a bubbling spring invitingly laid out before her. _Ah, the perfect place to relax and forget about …..things! _Relax she did. The bubbling waters brushed all thoughts out of her mind, giving her a beleaguered head a brief respite.

After letting the waters work their magic on her sore muscles, Kagome realized she left her shampoo near the shore. With a groan she stepped forward, only to slip on a mossy rock and careen into a nearby boulder. She stared in shock for a few minutes as blood dribbled down her hip diluting once it hit water. 

"Ouch!! Damned rock!!" She rubbed her stinging side and bent to look at the scrape on her hip, but was stopped by something holding her by her hair. She looked up into eyes so red a rose would cry out in jealousy. _Sesshoumaru. _

Kagome battled all instincts to scream and run, knowing that his demon had control and running would only rile it further. Tears pricked her eyes, as he pulled harder at her hair causing her to bow backwards. He lowered his head and snuffed at her neck, giving it a small lick. His hands traced down her waist, stopping at the small of her back, as his mouth went lower still, following the curve of her hip. 

Kagome stiffened as he knelt in the water, a looking for the entire world like a Lancelot paying homage to his Guinevere. Kagome mentally strained against the growing tide of pleasure, her body had long since give up the battle, becoming sanguine at his merciless touch. Her breath came in timed pants with each draw from his mouth, as he latched onto the cut at her hip. 

Apparently, for the Western Lord, she was not bleeding **fast **enough for him. Kagome was given a seconds warning when she felt his fangs scrape against her hip, right before he plunged them fully into her. Kagome sunk her own teeth into her bottom lip, unprepared for the white-hot heat that ripped through her. 

Under this barrage of sensations her mind gave into the white fog of pleasure that had been consistently nipping at her consciousness. Her knees crumpled, allowing Sesshoumaru to nudge them both to shore, where he could gain a better purchase on her body. 

Eventually after his hunger had begun to recede, Sesshoumaru became more aware of his actions. He straddled her, beginning to slowly lap at her sweet mouth. As he did so, his mind processed the situation they were in. Apparently her blood had called to him again…. from a couple of **hundred** miles away. With that thought he moved his gaze upward, to meet the startled cerulean eyes of very confused Kagome.

"It – seems- that – we – have – a problem." With each word he paused to nibble and lap at her lip. If his face could show expression, he would have been amused at the color of her cherry red cheeks. 

"Ah…errrr….is there away that you could….ummm…hehe..uh, remove your…umm…."

Kagome's gaze flicked downward, and Sesshoumaru realized that one hand was kneading her inner thigh, while the other was rather possessively stroking a nipple. 

__

Ah, no wonder she was so red. As if the fact that he was straddling her naked body, after having reduced her to a quivering jumble was not enough to make a girl blush. 

"So could you move it?!"

"No." _Hmmm, it appears as if she can blush harder…she is as red as a cherry. _Kagome bucked her hips in a fruitless effort to unseat the imperious youkai. "I would suggest you stop doing that Ka-go-me." 

"Look Se-sshou-maru," she began through gritted teeth as she defied law and became even redder, "we need to talk about what is happening…..I wont be able to pay attention if you …if we are still like this." He stared at her for a moment before quickly standing. Kagome made a mad dash, swooping up her Kimono and racing behind some bushes. As she dressed, she asked, "Do you have any idea why is happening?"

"I was unable to discover why we are being affected like this."

"Could it be a curse?" 

"No, I would be able to smell it."

"Oh…..I….I am not quite sure what it does to you. I know what happens to me once you…er…you start to…….touch me. But I don't know why you arrive in the first place."

"You blood…it calls to me." _It sings. _At this point Kagome stepped out from behind the bush in her black Kimono, only to wish she hadn't when faced with Sesshoumaru's icy amber glare. He looked her up and down, "the Hanyou allows his woman to dress like a whore?"

"I am**not** Inuyasha's woman!!!" 

A wicked smile briefly flickered across the youkai's face, as he raised his blood stained nails to his mouth. In a manner reminiscent of a porn star Sesshoumaru erotically flicked his tongue along the top of each claw. When done he paused thoughtfully and drawled, "Yes, I can tell you are still untouched." Had Kagome not been in shock, and doing a rather good impression of a ripe tomato, she would have noticed the uncharacteristic satisfaction that accompanied that statement. 

Eventually his other comment filtered through her shock, " I AM NOT A WHORE!!!" Before she could even finish the last syllable, Kagome found herself wedged between a rock and Sesshoumaru's chest, with his face an inch away from hers.

"Silence woman. Do you want Inuyasha to come running?" This comment struck an odd note to Kagome.

"Wouldn't you want to hold this over Inuyasha's head?" He just stared. _Great Kagome give the mass murderer another great idea!_

" It seems that you do not quite understand the situation we are in miko. Right now you are a great liability for me. For some reason I crave **your** blood, and even the smallest of scrapes summons me from hundreds of miles away."

"Can't you stop yourself?"

" No, the merest scent of you blood brings on my blood beast."

"Your what?" This warranted a somewhat contemptuous glare from Sesshoumaru.

"My demon is summoned by your blood, and does not recede until it has fed off of you…and only you. I am not myself when this occurs. You humans have another version of it, berserker. It happens when your warriors battle for too long ne?" A small nod from a mute Kagome allowed him to continue, after all he did not want to have to repeat himself. It was imperative that the miko understood the web they were both caught in. " I am surprised you were not killed the first time it occurred. It seems as if my beast understands that it needs you alive. This Sesshoumaru need you alive until a way is found to stop this. I was able to fight it until you bled again, but it made me weaker to resist. I cannot afford to be weak."

"What about me? This is insane, what do you want me to do -- sneak off once a day to feed you?!" 

"Yes." 

"What?" Kagome hissed out, blatantly aware of his claws pressing into her arm and neck respectively.

"And you will stop traveling with Inuyasha. It is too dangerous," this was said as he bent to lick at her cut lip that she had reopened in her nervous biting as she listened to Sesshoumaru talk.

"No, I can't! I have to collect the shards! How would I explain that to Inuyasha?! Oh hi sorry Inu-chan, I have to stop searching…yeah ya know have to go feed your evil half-brother that has tried to kill us many times. Ta-ta." 

"You will cease your sarcasm human. It is dangerous for you to travel. I cannot risk your life."

"Inuyasha is there to protect me." 

A snort demonstrated the Taiyoukai's feelings of that. "He could not protect his own tail." 

"Inuyasha does not have a tail…Fluffy-sama." Said tail slithered up her leg and constricted around her thigh in warning. Kagome gulped.

" Very well then. How do you suggest we deal with this?"

"Eh….well if I know you are coming, then I can plan to take a bath…or something like that."

"And if you are accidentally cut?"

"I will not accidentally cut myself-- again." An elegant eyebrow raised in response. 

Internally Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance. _Very well miko, we'll do it your way until it fails, and all comes raining down upon you. _"At night find some time to yourself and go to a body of water, it will hide both of our scents, and then you can wash mine away. When you find water, summon me. The same holds if you are accidentally cut: run for water."

"If I am cut by mistake, why does it matter if our scent is covered?"

" It would be best if the least amount of people as possible know of our situation. I have many enemies, it would be easy for them to capture you when you were unprotected, and then use you against me." 

"Oh….how do I summon you?" At this Kagome found herself presented with a deadly silver dagger, its hilt ended in a circle made of a Inu-youkai chasing a crescent moon. "Errr. What do I do with it?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before answering, _Obviously humans are slow learners. _" Cut yourself." 

"What? Where?"

"It is your decision where…but I suggest in a place that is not obviously seen." _I wonder how she will disguise the smell of blood from Inuyasha.' _With that thought he glanced at her lip, only to be surprised that it had already healed.

Kagome noticed his intense stare and touched her lip shocked to find it mended. Then she remembered her other injury. " I have been healing faster. But only at the places….umm where your mouth touched." 

" My saliva contains a coagulant."

"Oh." 

"Where are you and the Hanyou going?"

"To the Northern Lands. Why?"

"So I may hunt you down if you do not summon me." _ The Northern Lands….an unruly place. I will go see the Northern Lord and inform him of my presence in his territory. _"Follow the rules we have set miko. Summon me by sundown."

With that comfortingstatement, Sesshoumaru raced off into the night, leaving an apprehensive Kagome in is wake. 

Nothing in Kagome's life had prepared her for the predicament she was in. Over the years she had learned to fight and protect her self against various enemies, both physical and emotional……but this….this was new. What confused and terrified her the most were her own conflicting emotions. How could she want Sesshoumaru to touch her, when she loved Inuyasha. How could she betray him in such a manner? 

The problem was that she was just as out of control as Sesshoumaru was when he claimed to be in 'Blood.' The minute he touched her, everything else melted away. The memory of Inuyasha's gentle kiss, the culmination of years of longing on Kagome's part, was viciously extinguished in the presence of Sesshoumaru's touch. 

Kagome wept at the irony. Just a few days ago, after his revealing reaction to Kagome in her new Kimono, Inuyasha had abruptly pulled her aside (blushing wildly), mumbled something about her being beautiful and had pressed a petal soft kiss to her mouth. It had all happened so quickly that Kagome was left thunder struck.

It was unfair that now even his kiss was being overshadowed by his older brothers touch. Kagome was no baka; she understood that in Inuyasha's eyes Sesshoumaru already had everything, while he had to fight for it. Sesshoumaru was a full youkai, he was not, Sesshoumaru instantly commanded the respect of all, while Inuyasha was spat upon and called hanyou. 

Now…now Sesshoumaru had even managed to supercede the memory of his kiss. Emotions overwhelmed the miko as she halfheartedly undressed and sat in the spring to wash off the youkai's smell, her salty tears intermingling with the cool spring water. 

That was how Sango found her, brokenly sobbing knee deep in the spring. 

***************** 

Miroku was worried. Kagome had been skittish lately. He couldn't quite put his finger on when it had begun, and if he had not been keenly observing her….uh….neck, _Yeah that's it! I was observing her bre….neck,_ he would have never noticed it.

First he had seen her wince when Shippo had nuzzled her collarbone. He'd brushed it off, but had then seen her limping very slightly the day Sango had brought her back, crying, from the spring. He would never forget the broken look in her eyes turn eerily resolute as she stared into the fire. Inuyasha had been too busy consoling her to notice the brief hardening of her gaze before she answered his questions. 

"Why are you crying Kagome? What's wrong? Did something happen?!" His frantic queries seemingly snapped Kagome out of her doldrums, for she stopped sobbing and managed a watery smile.

"Oh I am being so silly Inuyasha, I am just afraid of my growing miko power. I don't know if I can handle it, and I am worried that I wont be much help fighting Naraku. It all just overwhelmed me at once. I am being such a ninny."

"Yes, you are silly wench!" 

"SIT!" 

Miroku had to give Kagome a hand; she was a very convincing liar. The more he thought about it, the more certain he became…Kagome **had** lied to them when answering Inuyasha. He did not doubt that the miko was worried about the issues she'd claimed— but he was sure they were not the reason for her tears. 

After that she had begun to follow Kaede-baba's instructions to meditate once a day, which would help calm her and focus her miko powers. So Sango and Shippo started to leave her alone for a while after they'd bathed. 

But that still did not explain the other things. One day he'd observed her flinching when Shippo had grabbed onto her wrist to tightly, and he had seen a healing cut. When he asked her about it she said it was one of a few that had happened when she ran from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's fight a week ago. At the time he'd believed her since the cut did indeed look a week old. 

Nonetheless, something told him took pay closer attention to the miko. As days passed he began to notice that sometimes she acted as if parts of her body were a bit sore. Parts that had not been hurt. For a few days it was her stomach, but Sango had caught him looking, called him a Hentai, and made him eat dirt. 

After that Kagome seemed fine, until he saw Shippo nestle into her bosom one night as they were preparing for bed. She had only winced, but then blanched white when the kitsune asked, 

"Okaa-san…you smell different."

"Yes, I am trying a new soap. Do you like it?" 

"Hai. It smells …..like pine needles and ….roses!" Kagome had laughed at that point. Those events only confirmed what Miroku already suspected. Their Kagome-chan was definitely hiding something from them. _But what?!_

***************** 

The Red Hunger: Chapter 3 Preview

The serpent youkai picked Kagome up and tossed her into the muddy forest**….. **'A bath? If she is taking a bath….why did she leave her pack here?'……Sesshoumaru stared contemptuously at the Northern Lord….." A mate. You are courting?" …..Jakken frowned, 'Why did they all insist on calling her human? Could they not see she was other?' 

This Weeks Fanfic Recommendation

Title: Kagome Where are you

Author: Jeffs

Sess/Kag …….DUH people.

****

Review Responses

Arella1 you, I was so freaked…. Ah well the show goes on ne? thanks for the support.

****

Rain of Stars I think everyone loves Blood Beast-kun, he is adorable isn't he? I have sooooo much fun writing him. I can't wait till I get the chapters caught up, I love peoples reaction to his comments.

****

Lunabelle I sympathize greatly with you at the loss of a story. I wish they would tell you before they did it. Hmmm. Thanks for the suggestion!!

****

Uber Flirt thanks for your help…. If I ever run out of perverse thoughts I'll drop you a line. I look forward to your ideas on the NC-17 version. I have a link posted below… so far no big changes though, I will definitely be upping the semi-sex scene I had already published, I am sooooo excited about it.

****

SonofZon really? Inspirational? I am so unbelievably flattered!! What stories do you write?

****

Yasmin I could have sworn your email was on my update list… umm I remember getting an email from you. Hmmmm, a mystery. Go to my author page there is a new address there if you need to contact me. 

****

Savay thanks ever so very much for your support it is appreciated more than you know. 

****

Echo the Insane you just have a nifty name and I wanted to tell you that. 

****

Amreld err can you give me the link to your stories? I would love to read them, I was just confused as to where they could be found.

****

Ijin the only thing to say is thanks. 

****

Rabid-inu-girl Ditto

****

S'revan I am so glad you noticed, yeah in the older version I only started doing that after people became confused. Is there anything you felt should have been changed or added to the old version, I would be happy for your input.

****

2/26/2004

Hi All, 

First I want to thank you all for your support in my reposting of this fic, it has been wonderful. To those of you who are familiar with the original version, I would much appreciate your input on anything you felt needed to be changed or added.

On that note it was commented that Sesshoumaru would never lower himself to respond "Yes" to Kagome. I agree, Sesshoumaru wouldn't do anything other than raise an eyebrow …but this isn't an anime it is a piece of writing and it is hard to develop a character when his only external reaction is a twitch. This is a kag x sess and that is enough of a stretch that I need to develop their character interaction. 

YAY!!! The NC-17 version is now posted at AdultFanFiction.net & kagsess.forsaken-faith.org. Both under the author name Bella Jade. DO NOT send me an email accusing me of copying myself. While I thank you all for being aware readers, and I feel really good that if someone was copying me they would be hunted down like the dogs they are--- at this point it has become highly annoying and somewhat ridiculous. On the other hand if you see this story posted under an author name that is not Bella Jade or Xanthos, tell me ASAP. I have become highly disturbed at the number of Fanfictions that are copied out there, at least once a week I hear a complaint from fanfic compatriots that are dealing with a stolen story. 

Baibai, 

Xan-chan (Bella Jade)

WHERE ARE MY DEATH THREATS?!!! (sniff sniff) I miss them damnit!! Reviews and attempts at psychoanalysis are also accepted and treasured. 


	3. Chapter III: Marked Mark

__

This is a work of fanfiction. Inuyasha and all characters belonging to the anime/manga do not belong to me. The plot and original characters do. So please don't sue. SPOILERS up to Kikyo's death

Distribution: I don't mind this story being put on other websites……BUT please inform me that you will be doing so. Send me an e-mail and tell me the web address. I will be mightily pissed if you forget to inform me you've posted it there. Thanks. ASK FIRST!

NC-17 Version Posted @: AdultFanFiction.net & kagsess.forsaken-faith.org

Mailing List: If you wish to be informed when this story is updated please leave a review with your email address telling me you want to be on the mailing list and you will be emailed when the newest chapters come out.

****

WARNING: This story is rated ****R **** for adult themes (i.e. sex, violence, and language). Lemony goodness is anticipated. Stay away if you are underage. If you feel that this story is abusing its R rating, please bring it up with the author, and I will adjust it. I would much appreciate it if you did this first, before bothering ff.net's beleaguered administration. Thanks.

***************** 

****

The Red Hunger 

+

Chapter 3

[Words in _Italics_ are thoughts]

Sesshoumaru gleamed like a fallen star as he stood in the darkened hall of the Northern Lord. True to his breed, the dragon taiyoukai had incredibly sensitive eyes. Said eyes were keenly watching the ruling Great Western Lord.

"So you have chosen a mate?" Sesshoumaru mentally winced at hearing this, but one must stick with ones lies. "Why is your mate in my lands then? I would have thought she would be with you."

"We are still courting. She is not my mate yet." 

"Ah." _A woman with the backbone to refuse Sesshoumaru. How interesting._

"Why is she here?"

"She is tracking the hanyou known as Naraku." 

"Is he not the fool attempting to piece together the Shikon shards? I thought a miko was after him?"

"Hai." Sesshoumaru thought it was best to let the North Lord draw his own conclusions. 

"Your desired mate is human?" 

"……." 

"Has she great beauty?"

Neither Lord noticed Jakken, whom was kneeling behind his master, rolling his eyes. _Why do they all insist on thinking she is human? Can they not tell she is **other. **I mean really, what human did they know of that was born with an all-powerful jewel imbedded in their body, could travel through time, and have the patience to deal with that stupid bastard Inuyasha? The last point alone should have indicated that she was not human. But no one realized it. It was staring them smack in the face, they even called her by that title every now and again…..stupid baka's. Obviously I have my work cut out for me. Hmph, human. How absurd!!_

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was reminding himself exactly why he needed to **not **kill Catotan, the Northern Lord. 

"She must be very powerful to have captured your attention. Is she worthy?" 

Sesshoumaru thought this over for a minute. Of course the idea of actually having the miko for a mate was ridiculous, but it was the only way to gain an extended entrance into the Northern Lands without offending someone, or arousing unwanted interest. But still, the question struck a chord, _Is she worthy? _

Seeing that his query would remain unanswered, Cato ventured one more, "Does she bear your mark?"

"Yes." 

"Very well. She will be left alone and allowed to continue her journey. Any youkai under my rule will ask to see the mark and let her pass without harm." Silence met this remark, but Cato had expected no less when dealing with the Great Lord, "and you shall traverse the borders without bother."

With permission granted. Sesshoumaru executed a brief bow, turned, and majestically exited the room, seeming to suck the light out as he left.

Cato considered the conversation he had just had. It always struck him anew, that for one so young, the Great Western Lord was such a brilliant politician. The Northern Lord realized that the courtesy visit he had just conducted was just that, a courtesy. Sesshoumaru did not **need **to ask permission to enter the Northern Lands; after all in reality they were his. 

It had been years ago, since the Challenging, when Sesshoumaru had gained the title 'Great.' None of the other Lords had ever expected to be defeated by the relatively new Western Lord. But they were due for a shock. He had swiftly and ruthlessly killed them all. The Bear of the East, Dragon of the North, and Tiger of the West had all felt the vicious strike of Sesshoumaru's poisoned claws. 

Never would Cato forget the frozen look in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he watched the three Lords bleed to death at his feet. Imagine their surprise when he had resurrected them. _Yes, the Great Lord truly has wisdom beyond his years. _

They had all expected a brutal dictatorship to emerge from Sesshoumaru's victory, instead he had calmly informed them to sit and listen while he told them of his plans. He accepted any input they had to offer, and proceeded to consolidate all trade routes and armies. In one day he had resolved centuries of turmoil and warfare, gaining peace and prosperity. 

Of course there were still small skirmishes between certain lands, after all one had to keep from getting bored, but Sesshoumaru had insured that all serious conflicts were resolved. Over time Greater Japan had become the most powerful land of its archipelago. _Ha, and now the Great Lord has been brought low by a female, and a human female at that. How very interesting. Maybe I should pay a visit and see for myself what makes the Lady so special. After all it was not everyday the Great Taiyoukai's pulse sped up at the mention of a woman's beauty. Yes, a visit is indeed called for._

*****************

Sesshoumaru sat watching the sunset, pondering how exactly he was going to mark Kagome. Unfortunately, it seemed as if this lie was fated to become truth. It was youkai custom to mark ones partner during the courting phase, if the couple mated within a year the marks would become permanent….if not they would fade. Sesshoumaru was torn, if he marked her, she would be protected. None would touch the chosen mate of the Great Western Lord. Even his enemies would not dare, to touch any youkai mate was a stain upon ones honor, for a youkai-- honor was a precious thing. However, Kagome's own enemies did not hold their honor in such high esteem. 

Sesshoumaru was fortunate that Inuyasha had chosen to estrange himself from the youkai court, word of his marking Kagome would never reach the hanyou's ears……nor the ears of her friends and enemies alike. _It is not as if the miko dallies with Princes! _

Once again luck was smiling down on Sesshoumaru, not that he was surprised. He was after all entitled to it!!! Just as the sun's fingers caressed the purple mountains, like a mother stroking her child's cheek, Sesshoumaru raced of to heed the call of his ever willing prey.

*****************

Kagome waited until she could no longer hear Sango's footsteps, to stealthily uncover the stiletto hidden beneath her pile of clothes, and sighed. _There is simply no other place to cut!! I tried my wrist…but that was too visible! _Plus it bled a little _too_ freely for her tastes. She'd tried her waist, and for two days all was well….until she remembered that it was Shippo's favorite spot to tackle her. _There is nothing too it. Only one place left. _

With a bright red face she put on her bikini and made a small cut down the center of her chest. Once she was done she looked up to see the sun dipping into the horizon. _Ah, right on time. Ha—take that Sesshoumaru!! _

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Without further ado Kagome found her self with Sesshoumaru's knee thrust between her legs, and her arms pinned to her side. By the time they'd both broken free of their bloods call, they were in radically different positions. 

"Would you please remove your legs."

"Only if you remove your hand!"

Sesshoumaru had stretched Kagome out as if she were some sort of sacrificial victim. He, himself, was lying between her legs…..which had somehow become locked around his waist. One of the youkai's claws was caressing her -ahem- bottom, while his mouth had been previously sucking her nipple. 

"Hentai!!! Get your disgusting mouth off of me!" In retrospect Kagome realized that it was maybe not the **best** idea to call Sesshoumaru's mouth disgusting. But she currently did not have time to think about it as he violently smashed his mouth on to hers. She struggled, but he easily quelled her. His tongue touched hers and she was gone. 

Nothing existed for them outside of each other's touch. Kagome writhed beneath him, snaking a nimble hand through his soft hair as its partner frantically worked the fastenings of his shirt. Eventually they both realized what, or rather who they were doing, and froze; one with his ever same blank expression, the other rather comically shocked. 

As still waters run deep, Sesshoumaru's mind was whirring, _What was I thinking? _

Kami-samma, did I say disgusting? Geez, he should just kiss all of his enemies…..they'd pass out at his feet and worship him. Oh…MY….GOD !!! How did his shirt get **there**?!

Sesshoumaru was startled out of his brooding by Kagome's shocked gasp. He followed her eyes and saw that his shirt was hanging in a….TREE!! 

"I apologize Sesshoumaru-sama….I….umm must have done that while…you were…ahh…while we were still under the influence of …err…**it**_!"_

"Yes." Needless to say, the taiyoukai was startled that the miko was taking everything so calmly. _Hai, this just happened because we were both still under the influence of **it**. _

Little did he know the desperate tenacity that Kagome was using to cling to her statement….._Because if its not true then-- how could I have let Sesshoumaru kiss me?_

Thankfully at that moment Sesshoumaru began to raise himself from Kagome, when he was stopped by a two-fold tug. He looked down to see the miko staring bemusedly at his tree strewn shirt, and finally noticed where **her** hands were. It is a pity that Kagome's eyesight was not sharp enough to see the slight flush that blessed his cheeks, for it was certainly a once in a lifetime event. 

"Kagome, let **go**." 

Kagome looked down and was sure she was seeing things. One of her hands was tangled in his burnished locks….while the other….well the other was quite simply down his pants. Once again doing a most admirable impression of a cherry, Kagome not only removed her hands but also shoved the rather disheveled youkai off of her. 

"I am …..I didn't realize….well you see….please don't think tha---" Though Sesshoumaru did find her stuttering rather amusing, but they had more important things to discuss. 

"We've already decided that this occurs because we are called by this **thing**_._" 

"Yes!! Uhh…do you know where the top of my bikini went?" Both looked to the tree….which only housed the ghostly specter of Sesshoumaru's clothes. Sesshoumaru sniffed lightly, and turned. Kagome mimicked his actions and gave another startled gasp, there floating in the spring were the shredded remains of her favorite bathing suit top. "You owe me a new bathing suit !!!"

"I do not owe you a new bay-thing-soot."

"Do you know anyone else with claws around here – that somehow managed to sneak between us both and DESTROY my suit?!"

"Cease your prattling." 

"Hmph. Look—" 

"Silence." Neither of the arguing pair noticed how comical they looked, both shirtless, having an intensely whispered argument over the remains of a bikini, with a white shirt flapping above them. 

Finally realizing there was no way-- short of killing Kagome-- to win this argument, Sesshoumaru jumped into the tree and gathered his shirt. With a resigned sigh, Kagome followed his cue and began to dress. 

When she turned around she expected him to be gone. Instead he was standing there, glaring at her rather contemptuously. After a brief staring contest, Kagome finally broke. "What?" 

"We have a problem." The tables had turned, and this time it was Kagome who raised **her** eyebrow at Sesshoumaru as if to say, 'Duh.'

"What else can possibly go wrong? How can a problem have a problem?"

"You are leaving my lands, or at least the parts that I patrol. That means that you are not as protected as you once were. Other youkai will come after you now. It is to dangerous for you to continue to travel."

"What? I already told you I have enough protection."

"If you are killed, and I am left weak, the lands will fall into disarray. Thousands would die. Do you wish to be responsible for their death miko?"

" **No** …no…there has to be another way! I wont go back with you." 

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Yes, there is but you will not like it. I must mark you. When another youkai asks, you must show them this mark."

"What do you mean mark?"

"It is a courting mark. If we do not mate within a year it will fade."

"Whoa…we are so **not** courting!"

"Yes, but it is better that others think that, than the truth."

"What would it mean if I did let you mark me."

"Just that you have accepted my court, but wish to take the time to make your decision. It would tell them you are under my protection." 

"How will others know it is there?" 

"They will smell it."

"Oh. Wait!! What about Inuyasha?"

"While the **hanyou's **sense of smell is strong, my mark will only leave a very faint odor….only a fully developed youkai would be able to detect it."

"I see. This is too simple….are you telling me everything."

"Hai." 

" Will it affect this…thing between us?"

"I do not know." _Everything will change. _

Well Kagome, suck it up. Can't be responsible for the death of **thousands**. "Fine, do it."

"Where would you like the mark?"

It a rather uncanny mimicking of his own statement to her a few nights back, Kagome responded, "It is your decision where…but obviously in a place that is not easily seen."

__

Sharp tongued wench. With the speed of a striking snake, Sesshoumaru latched onto the muscle that sloped from her neck to her shoulders, and bit down for all he was worth. 

Kagome expected the excruciating pain, but had not expected her body's odd reaction to it. Usually, she was too swept up in a torrent of mindless reactions to actually understand what her body was doing. Now she realized what happened, and was faintly horrified. 

Over the past days, her body had conditioned itself to see pain as pleasures predecessor. So Kagome came to the shocking conclusion that pain felt **good. **_What is wrong with me?_

Sesshoumaru fought to stay conscious when her precious blood hit his palate. With a mental sigh he realized that there was not enough blood to make him completely 'turn.' Now that at least his mind was free, for the first time he was able to monitor the miko's reactions to his actions. 

He had been told that the Marking was very painful. However if he read her correctly, by her panting and soft whimpering, the miko was in anything but pain. _She is beautiful like this._ This was his last thought before a brilliant flash of light sizzled through him, leaving a dark pleasure in its wake. 

In due course, Sesshoumaru struggled back to reality, a very changed reality. hE reluctantly disengaged his fangs from Kagome's neck, and refrained from licking it. For the time being at least, the bite would scar. Everything had gone as expected, except that brief moment where he had blacked out. _ What was that? It must have been a part of the marking. _

"Oh…..Sesshoumaru…..sorry. Here let me look at that. Oh! It's already scarred."

"What are you doing miko?"

"I…I ….guess I bit you back."

__

Impossible. For the second time that night the Great Taiyoukai's thoughts were thrown to the wind. _It can't be….that would mean that somehow, we are actually compatible as mates! _

Kagome tried to shrink into herself as Sesshoumaru glared at her. "It changes nothing. All went well. Don't forget to summon me tomorrow." Once again Sesshoumaru was gone in a flash, leaving a bewildered Kagome.

"Well obviously manners don't run in their family. Sheesh. Oh….eeeeeew….I can still taste his blood. YUCK!" With that she bent to brush her teeth. 

*****************

The past days had swaggered by in a friendly manner. Kagome felt as if she were living a dual life. Under the sun she was the same happy, cheerful, effervescent Kagome; blushing when Inuyasha would walk close to her, grumbling at Miroku when he acted on his hentai thoughts, giggling with Sango, and mothering Shippo. 

For Kagome the day became her sanctuary against unwanted lusts, and turbulent emotions. Under the sun's warmth Kagome flourished. But under the cover of night, beneath her possessors symbol she became a worshiper of carnality.

Where in the day she would smile, at night she sneered, touches she would push away—she pushed **into, **where Inuyasha would make her flush and groan with anger—Sesshoumaru would make her blush and moan with pleasure. When Inuyasha would argue with her over ramen rations, Sesshoumaru would argue with her over….._That bastard! He owes me three new bikini tops!!_

Yes, Kagome had indeed become a creature of contradictions. 

Nonetheless she was becoming more at ease with the situation, after all humanities saving grace was its ability to adapt to the unknown. In fact, everything had settled into a rather comfortable pattern. Only one aberration had occurred. 

She was, once again, in some bizarre position at Sesshoumaru's whim, but the difference was that this time he was sniffing her instead of biting her. Swirling red eyes gleamed in the moonlight. 

"You have another's smell on you." 

"Wha-what?" A low, primordial growl was her answer.

"You have the smell of another youkai on you. Who is it? I will have his head!" 

"HUH? You will **not** have anyone's head! What is wrong with you Sesshoumaru?" 

Sharp talons raked down her throat, "Who is he?" 

The overly emotional response tipped Kagome off, and a bit belatedly she understood that she was **not** talking to Sesshoumaru, but rather his Blood Beast. Frantically she tried to think of whom he was smelling on her. Of course!! "Shippo, you smell my…..err…..pup."

"Your pup," his soft breath shushed against her pulse point, "not a rival for you?"

__

Rival?!!! "No, **not** a rival." 

"Why have I not smelled him before?"

"He has not slept next to me for a while, but last night it was cold….we slept together in front of the fire for warmth."

"Do not do so again."

"Excuse me---YIPES!" In blur Sesshoumaru had rather viciously impaled his fangs in the mark from a few days before, delivering them both into their hazy world of bliss.

When they 'awoke,' Sesshoumaru was faced with a rather pissed Kagome. 

"Where do **you **get off telling**me**not to sleep with my pup?" 

Kagome fought the urge to role her eyes as she was once again pinned by his claws. "You have a pup?"

"Ummmm, where were you when we had this exact conversation minutes ago?"

"How can you have a pup? You are untouched?!" 

"He is adopted…..like Rin."

"You've adopted a youkai pup?"

"Hai. Could you remove you claws now….. I don't think the other ones healed." She felt Sesshoumaru stiffen, and bend to snuff his previous claw marks.

"When did this happen?"

"You don't remember? I thought so….. errr….well your Beast was not happy to smell another youkai on me. It said to stop touching him. I wont stop touching Shippo!!"

" I apologize Kagome." Sesshoumaru came to the conclusion that he should apologize more often, just to see how big her eyes would get….or better yet, how far her mouth would drop. 

Understandably, Kagome was in utter shock. One thought most prominent in her mind, _Sesshoumaru apologized to me……my God….he apologized._

"It appears that my Beast has taken our marking seriously. It will perceive any other youkai scent on you as a threat. When dealing with my Beast it is best to pacify it. You are not dealing with a logical creature." With that he bent to lick the remaining drops of blood from her throat. 

But other than that one hitch, all was well. 

*****************

Sesshoumaru stopped walking when a small bundle hurtled into his legs. "Good afternoon Rin."

"Good afternoon Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin is going to pick some flowers!" With that ebullient proclamation Rin spun about, grabbed Jakken's hand and tottered off chattering about flower crowns.

The Great Taiyoukai narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he closed the doors to the library behind him. Piles of scrolls were half-hazardly strewn about. After two weeks of searching he had still not found anything explaining the odd circumstances that fate had placed him and the miko in. 

Recently, since the Marking, he had something new to brood about. _Her mark on me should never have scarred. _The fact that it did disturbed him greatly. It meant that somehow they were found compatible. 

A youkai Marking ceremony had a dual purpose, one was to for the male to demonstrate to other youkai that the female was seriously considering his suit (and thus under his protection), the other purpose was much more clinical. The marks would not scar if the couple were not compatible in** every **way. That not only meant that their physical, mental, and emotional attributes were a perfect compliment for each other, but that ultimately they both had the same goals and desires.

This assured that no foolhardy matches occurred. It took centuries for a youkai to find its perfect mate. Thus, they were cherished and protected. Ones only partner through the listless ocean of time. 

How could **she** be held acceptable if she is human? Youkai's did not have casual sexual relations with each other, except with their chosen mate. Humans were temporary playthings, used to slake one lust. _At no time has this Sesshoumaru ever desired a human._

It disgusted him that others of his kind would touch the weaker race. They were feeble and illogical. Sesshoumaru saw them as an unnecessary distraction; their use by other youkai's only demonstrated their lack of control, something he found intolerable. A human was definitely not a suitable mate for the Lord of Greater Japan. It would almost be laughable, if not for its sickening repercussions. 

The more he thought about it, the more impossible the matching was. Kagome could never be his counterpart, unless……._No, the idea is groundless. _But the more he thought about it, the less specious the suggestion became. _Maybe the miko is not human. _

Before he could delve further into the thought, the now familiar tug of Kagome's summoning whirled along his senses. _But it is only noon…that can only mean---_ his world went red and **he** thought no more. A ferocious howl rent the air, as a silver blur raced out of the Western Citadel.

*****************

Kagome frowned at the noonday sun, as it's glistening rays drummed down unceasingly on the group. They had made a late start, deciding to wait out the morning rain in the small cave that had been their night's abode. Now that the sun had finally made its tardy appearance, they had barely walked a minute before being attacked by the day's first shikon searching youkai. 

__

Stupid sun! The youkai was rather strong, and though not beyond Inuyasha's abilities, it was putting up a rather good fight that didn't look to end anytime soon. Sango had her boomerang out and was standing protectively in front of Kagome, whom was trying to aim a power charged arrow at the overgrown serpent. Unfortunately, the strong sun was glinting off the serpent's scales, the Tetsusaiga, and the hoops of Miroku's staff…making it damned difficult for Kagome to see! 

With unexpected speed, the serpent flung off both Inuyasha and Miroku, and charged towards Sango and Kagome. Sango's weapon glanced off the creature's thick scales causing nary a scratch, just making it increase its speed. It bowled through Sango, sending the huntress into a tree and presented Kagome with venom laced fangs. 

It was too close to hurt it with her bow, so she fled. Its tail whipped out, tossing her into the muddy forest. Before it could pursue her, it met its end at Tetsusaiga's blade. 

"Oi, Kagome….are you O.k.?"

"Hai Inuyasha….I am fine, just a bit bruised and dirty." After hearing her reply Inuyasha slumped to the ground in a tired daze. "Oh! Sango-chan…..Sango?"

"She'll be fine Kagome," assured Miroku, "she just hit her head. Are you sure you're not hurt? I see you've been cut."

"Cut….CUT!!! Uhhh…Shippo stay here and watch Miroku to make sure he keeps his hands to himself, while I go rinse off this dirt."

"Hai Okaa-san." 

"Why Kagome-sama I am appalled that you think I'd do such a thing." But his words were lost to the wind. For Kagome was long gone. Miroku moved Sango into a more comfortable position, and bent to look at Inuyasha. 

"Get away monk, I am fine….just resting until I heal."

"Heal? I did not realize you were hurt so badly."

"I wasn't….but my body is taking a while to rid itself of any remaining poison. Shippo, watch the monk as I go rest." With that he leapt into the tree branches, leaving Shippo to glare suspiciously at Miroku.

The monk had settled down near Sango, when a thought struck him. There, directly before him was Kagome's ever present yellow pack….which contained first aide disinfectants, and her personal cleaning products. _Wasn't she going to clean the dirt off and fix her cut? If she is taking a bath….why did she leave her pack here? _

This thought was the proverbial water drop that caused the pitcher to overflow. Two weeks full of odd happenings, that only he seemed to notice, had built up a mystery about Kagome. With Sango unconscious and Inuyasha recuperating and keeping watch in the tree's above, this was the perfect opportunity to approach the miko and pose his questions. _Now to occupy Shippo._

"Shippo, can you go search for some arrowroot, so that I may mix it into a healing paste for Kagome's cut?"

"I don't know what arrowroot looks like! Oh, no! What should we do?" A flash of guilt zipped through Miroku, as he watched the petite youkai grow more frantic by the moment. "Why don't you go look for it?!" 

"Well, do you think you can watch after Sango for me? You must take good care of her." For a moment his resolve faltered at the thought of leaving Sango's side.

"Hai Miroku…. I can watch after her." 

"Feh. You couldn't watch the ground!" 

"Why yes I can Inuyasha! Miroku trusts me…..right Miroku…..see he must since he already left!"

Miroku made his way through the brush and smiled at the fading argument. _Well even if nothing is going on with Kagome-sama, at least I will get to see Kagome-sama bathe. Not that she was any more beautiful than Sango-chan…..but still this small jaunt would not be a wasted effort!! _With a lecherous grin he scurried forth, innocent and unsuspecting. Unaware of fates wicked noose tightening about them all.

*****************

****

The Red Hunger: Chapter 4 Preview 

It was both the most vicious and tender act that he had ever witnessed……."HA! At least I don't have an Oedipus complex!!!" ………_Finally, it seemed that Sesshoumaru-sama was catching on._………"Errrr, what **exactly** do you know about the…..uh…heheheh…ummmm…..the uh…you know……thefemalereproductivecycle?" 

This Weeks Fanfic Recommendation

Promises: authored by Landlady of the Universe

Yes, it is a Kag/Sess pairing

Review Responses

****

Jasters Jester : I must admit that when I read your review (and I use that term loosely) I was torn between congratulating you on having produced the most original death threat to-date, and spanking you so hard your mother's mother would start crying. I stopped writing the original version of this b/c FF.net removed it and I could not post until I was told why. The reason it takes me time to post already written chapters is b/c I angst about every period and comma. Not to mention my actually life. Never have I **EVER **held back a chapter to take advantage of my readers. Please don't suggest that again. If you don't like my updating habits, then don't read the story. Other than that I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. 

****

Ms. Videl Son: thanks for the suggestion, I have the NC-17 version links posted at the beginning of the chapter. I am not sure abt. Mm.org b/c I heard they have a glitch and stories randomly disappear. I appreciate being put on your Fav. List. Many hugs!!!!

****

Lilo: Breathe J 

****

Guardiun Angel 15: eeeeew, virus' suck. I hope everything is O.K. Thanks for the review!!

****

Dark Topaz: with a vengeance baby!!!

****

Bebedora Hells Puppet: (Xan-chan waves the Hentai flag…it has naked Sess on it) Yay!!! Another perv!! Oh Oh , Jpop rocks.

****

Namesake: Oh yeah, I totally received a slew of emails accusing me of copying…well…ME!! It was really funny. The NC-17 links are posted at the beginning of the chapter.

****

Joselin: yup, it was waaaay longer…. But FF.net removed it and now I am reposting it.

****

The Fallen Angel of Death: but I wanted a hug WAAAAH! O.k not really the death threat was so waaaaay better. I am working on it!!!

****

Star : so here is a funny story about your review, it was held back due to Ff.nets email glitch and then they sent it to me 115 times in a row. Ah well, at least I knew how much you liked it ne? I swear I have your email memorized just from seeing it so many times. 

****

Yle_chan: Wow to you!!! Thanks.

****

Sailorruss: You would be shocked at how many stupid grammatical errors I find. I am such a grammar Nazi I have to re-do them all. That is why it takes so long. Sorry. Thanks for the threat, and oldie but a goodie.

****

Amreld: But I want to watch Naraku fuck Fluffy!!!!! Yummy. 

****

Suzuku: its ok, I take reviews as well as death threats. Thanks J 

****

Tokia: thanks for trying and succeeding. It is much appreciated.

****

Lady Icykimi: no no, you are actually quite good at them… THANKS!!

3/8/04

Hi All, 

Once again, I bow down to you all in thanks for your never ending support and reviews. The death threats continue to warm my cold little soul. 

Many of you have asked why it takes me so long to post the original 8 chapters that were originally written. Well I am a perfectionist, and now that I have the chance I am able to go over and pick over every punctuation mark. I apologize for the extra time it takes, but the chapters are 15 pages long single spaced and it takes time. 

You will all notice that the links for the NC-17 version are posted near the top of the story (remember under the author name Bella J. Cara). Hurrah for my hentai lovin' brothers (are there any guys out there?) and sisters. WE ROCK!!

I would also like to take this time to give my condolences to the fantabulous author _Striking Falcon _who just had her entire series, Unexpected Allies, removed. I am sure you all know how wonderful it is, so go comfort her. 

Baibai, 

Xan-chan 

****

Reviews, Death threats, Attempts at Psychoanalysis, and Human Sacrifices are always accepted with love. 


	4. Chapter IV: Kiss, Kiss

__

This is a work of fanfiction. Inuyasha and all characters belonging to the anime/manga do not belong to me. The plot and original characters do. So please don't sue. SPOILERS up to Kikyo's death

Distribution: I don't mind this story being put on other websites……BUT please inform me that you will be doing so. Send me an e-mail and tell me the web address. I will be mightily pissed if you forget to inform me you've posted it there. Thanks. ASK FIRST!

NC-17 Version Posted @: AdultFanFiction.net & kagsess.forsaken-faith.org

Mailing List: If you wish to be informed when this story is updated please leave a review with your email address telling me you want to be on the mailing list and you will be emailed when the newest chapters come out.

****

WARNING: This story is rated ****R **** for adult themes (i.e. sex, violence, and language). Lemony goodness is anticipated. Stay away if you are underage. If you feel that this story is abusing its R rating, please bring it up with the author, and I will adjust it. I would much appreciate it if you did this first, before bothering ff.net's beleaguered administration. Thanks.

***************** 

****

The Red Hunger 

+

Chapter 4

[Words in _Italics_ are thoughts]

Years of creeping up on unsuspecting female bathers had definitely taught Miroku a few things. It was with the greatest care that he crept up to the ledge overlooking the small spring that he knew Kagome-sama was currently occupying. _Ah, be careful not to slip on the rocks as you did last night!! _

That had been a particularly painful moment, falling from the edge of the cliff into the spring – only to surface and have a brief reconnoiter with Sango's weapon. _Damn but that woman has a good arm. _Poking his head out from a protective boulder, the monk looked down. There stood Kagome frantically stripping off her Kimono. It was all Miroku could do not to gasp when he got a good look at her body. 

Down her chest, partially covered by what Miroku had heard Kagome call a 'bik-een-eey,' was a long painful cut that looked partially healed. At her neck was a rather vicious looking scar, which appeared for the entire world to be a bite mark. Added to the healing claw marks going down both arms, the miko looked as if she'd been engaging in some highly questionable activities. _Kami-sama….what caused this? What happened to her? _

What confused him the most was that she was just standing there, waist deep in the spring, with her arms crossed…..looking slightly impatient, but not doing a thing. After a few seconds she brought a hand to her shoulder, where the **new **wound was, and studied her bloodied fingers rather curiously. 

"Hai, this is more than enough….where is he?!"

__

He? Before Miroku could finish the thought, he saw a white blur slam Kagome into the rock face of the very cliff he was leaning off of. His eyes grew wide as saucers when he saw whom it was. _Sesshoumaru! _Fear and worry for Kagome lanced through him, and he was about to jump down and start calling for Inuyasha when he caught the Taiyoukai's words.

"Who did this to you?" Hearing the tone of Sesshoumaru question was akin to sampling a fine wine: colored with many flavors. Fury, tenderness, and unending resolve were all couched the frosty question.

Kagome's response was most surprising. Instead of crying and struggling like she **should** have been, Kagome lay complacent in what**had** to be a very painful position. "No one did this to me, it was an accident. I fell while running from a youkai…a…a branch caught my shoulder."

"I will kill this youkai. Tell me, who **dares** to touch you?"

"It is already dead. Inuyasha killed it."

"None are allowed to spill your blood…except for me."

Kagome snorted at Sesshoumaru's, or rather his Beast's statement. "Yeah, except for yo—" whatever else she was going to say was silenced. 

Miroku stood riveted by the sight before him. It was both the most vicious and tender act that he had ever witnessed. The youkai was leisurely tonguing the cut at Kagome's shoulder, as she bit her lip in a desperate bid not to cry out. _This is enough! He is hurting her._

Once again he was about to intervene when Kagome lost her battle and moaned. Kagome was not in pain, but awash with sensual pleasure. Her body went limp at Sesshoumaru's ministrations, as her hands buried themselves in his tinsel hair, pulling the youkai closer. 

__

I can't be seeing this. I ……it…… Miroku's thoughts stuttered to a halt, as he got a good look at Sesshoumaru's eyes. They were the sharp, bright red of freshly spilt blood. He was startled to see the youkai growl and nip his way down Kagome's neck until he reached the soft swell of her breasts. It was only when Sesshoumaru flipped them over so that Kagome was laying beneath him, did Miroku see what her hands were doing. 

Eyes that were already impossibly large grew even bigger. Nimble fingers were busy working Sesshoumaru's shirt from his pants, in what was definitely a **practiced**motion. In frustration Kagome pushed at her blood letter's shoulders until he grudgingly halted his exploration of her cleavage. A harsh tear rent the silence as Kagome heatedly flung the white cloth away. 

She gazed upon the muscled expanse of skin exposed to her with pleasure, as she delicately traced each ridge and dip down his abdomen. The taiyoukai was having none of that. With a deadly flick of his wrist her 'bik-een-eey' lay in tatters about her, baring her pert breasts to Sesshoumaru' s heated gaze. 

Miroku's pupils dilated as his mind feebly attempted to assimilate what it was seeing. In any other instance Miroku would have been sending thank you prayers to Buddha, but….._But this is unreal. I don't understand…how can she… how can **he** be doing this? _The monk was frozen in place as impossible events unfolded before him. Sesshoumaru raised his blood kissed lips from the becoming pucker of Kagome's nipple and plundered her willing mouth. Their unwilling spectator was held in the thrall of shock. Fates unknowing catalyst. 

*****************

Kagome sighed as she slowly began her descent back into reality. Sesshoumaru's wicked tongue was probing the corner of her mouth setting her poor abused nerve endings awhirl with delight. She eagerly let him in, naughtily flicking her **own **tongue betwixt his fangs. 

It was to her surprise, when a few days ago she'd discovered his fangs were an erogenous zone. _Hai…his fangs and his tail. _Sometimes, when she felt particularly 'bad,' she'd even purposely nick her tongue on a scalpel sharp point. Yes, frenching a fanged person was a learned art form. Not that Kagome was complaining……that just meant she'd have to practice. 

It had become a secret point of pride that the smallest drop of **her** blood would push the stoic youkai into a frenzied state. 

The cool press of flesh again flesh startled her completely awake, "You did it again!"

Sesshoumaru, who was straddling her, crossed his arms and eyed the healing cut at her shoulder. "It is noon. Why am I here **now**?" 

"Well, there was this youkai, and then…. I ….ah ….tripped over it. Then there was this bush---" 

"Indeed."

The honey thick condescension in that word made Kagome flinch. "Don't patronize me. You've ruined **another** bathing suit!! Can't you keep you hands to your self?"

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow. "You yourself have ruined a fair number of my shirts." 

"What?! I've only ripped a seam…or two."

"It is odd that you ningens are so ashamed of your natural form. One would think that you felt your breasts were inadequate."

"What?! Why…why…you…. HA! At least I don't have an Oedipus complex!!!" 

At this Sesshoumaru stood, and walked rather menacingly towards her. He was not quite sure what exactly an _Edd-oh-puss was…..but it cannot have been complimentary! _

Kagome scrambled backward, "I apologize….but you have to admit you do have this obsession with breasts. I was reading about it in my textbook and I think you have these unresolved issues with your moth---"  
  
"Can you not be silent for a moment Ka-go-me?"

Kagome 'Hmph'ed,' but complied. The taiyoukai delicately sniffed the air. 

"It would seem that we have company." With this statement Sesshoumaru's tail reeled Kagome in like a fish. It looked as if she was wearing a fluffy tube top. 

Have you never heard of the man that grabbed hold of a tiger by its tail? It is said he was never able to let go for fear of being eaten. 

Kagome's eyes frantically searched for their observer, until she was jerked forward when Sesshoumaru jumped atop the cliff that over looked the spring, _Hey that's were Miroku fell from last night….._

"Miroku!" Fear pervaded Kagome's mind as understanding dawned. 

"Is he a part of your group?"

A small broken "Hai," was Sesshoumaru's answer. His eyes narrowed as he took in the monks still form. _This Sesshoumaru does not tolerate spies._

*****************

The press of claws against ones neck did wonders to snap you out of shock. Really it did!

"Grmph—"

"Let him go!!"

"No."

"Please!!! "

"Why should I?"

"He is my friend……….please I …………beg you."

"Your friends spy on you?" 

"No...it's just that ….." Kagome trailed off as she realized that this line of reasoning would not solve the problem, and by the interesting blue color Miroku was turning, she had to think fast. _How do I get him to let go……. _

Miroku collapsed to the floor in an ungraceful heap. Each gasp of breath punctuated the deafening silence. _Silence? _As his bleary eyesight cleared Miroku looked up to see the unnerving sight of Kagome and Sesshoumaru kissing. 

In a few short seconds Sesshoumaru raised his head and pinned Miroku with a stare that could have frozen the droplets of sweat forming on his back. The Taiyoukai's tongue ran the seam of Kagome's lips cleaning up the chain of ruby beads spilling forth. All throughout, his bleak eyes were boring holes into the gaping monk. 

"Why are you here?" 

In a show of bravery, Miroku clasped his staff and pushed himself standing. With uncharacteristic calmness, and a hopefully diplomatic stance Miroku eyed the youkai before him, " Is Kagome O.K? " 

At his question Sesshoumaru glanced down at the miko he was cradling to his chest. Miroku could have **sworn **he saw satisfaction flash through the Taiyoukai's eyes. 

"She will be fine…………it takes her longer to recover."

Ah! Finally a piece of information. " Recover from what?" 

"I have taken more blood than usual, and she is still caught up in **it**."

"It? What exactly do you mean?" _More blood than usual? This has been happening on a regular basis? What exactly is happening? _

Before Miroku could continue his thoughts Kagome began to stir. Her clear blue eyes looked at Miroku. Empires rose and fell in the seconds before she spoke, "I don't know what to say to you." 

For a moment Miroku could only continue his cunning impersonation of a rock before answering her. As the monk studied Kagome, he saw before him a woman torn, and a friend in need, but most importantly a person desperately begging for forgiveness….. _But what has she done?_

He'd never been able to deny his Kagome-sama anything. "Kagome—please—what is happening?" The rigid tenseness that had possessed her melted away like ice cream under a blazing summer sun. Miroku was sure she would have collapsed in relief at his accepting words. He, more than most, knew the true value of acceptance. 

Miroku had no idea how valid his thoughts were, Kagome **would** have collapsed in relief….if not for the tight hold that Sesshoumaru (via his tail) had on her. The Taiyoukai had resolved to keep his own council in this matter. 

Kagome led her friends like well-trained dogs, and in this instance they were both of the same mind—the less people that knew of their unlikely circumstances the better. Plus, he trusted that if Kagome's charming brand of persuasion could not buy the monk's silence….then his ten sharp, and poison infused claws would do the trick. They certainly were handy little things! 

As Kagome wrapped up the tale of the odd occurrences that surrounded their current circumstances, Miroku could only wonder how none of them had noticed what was happening. _Why didn't she tell anyone what was happening to her? She's had to deal with all of this on her own……well maybe not quite._

Miroku ventured a glance at the youkai behind Kagome. Throughout the entire conversation he had not said a word, but Sesshoumaru's silence was thunderous. While the Taiyoukai's seraphic face remained characteristically devoid of any expression, his hands were in constant contact with Kagome. 

At first they possessively held her waist, and rubbed a spot just below her hip when she began their story…..as Kagome had gained some confidence his grip loosened, and Sesshoumaru's pale fingers darted through her hair like minnows through a bed of kelp. While Kagome did not actively notice the Western Lord's peculiar attentions, she seemed to pull comfort from them. 

For her part Kagome fiddled with the waistband of Sesshoumaru's pants. Neither really noticed that they were keeping in constant contact with each other. In Miroku's eyes this was all rather odd behavior for a girl who claimed that all touch between them was forced, and for a human hater the youkai had no qualms cuddling the miko in his tail. What startled Miroku the most was how they fit together…._Like two halves of a Ying Yang. _

*****************

Night waltzed in with a sweep of her black satin skirts, bedecked in diamonds galore. Kagome sat by the fire, attempting to cull what warmth she could. Her shoulders were hunched, and her small hands would spasmodically clench and unclench around the hem of her kimono. Every now her eyes would flash to Miroku's silent form. 

After 'the Telling,' he'd simply nodded and said he need some time to think. However before taking his leave, Miroku promised to keep their secret, agreeing that it was the best thing to do. Kagome was thankful that Sesshoumaru had nodded in agreement, or else they'd all still be out there, as she was numb with shock. 

It had taken previously unknown reserves of strength to keep some semblance of calm when as she looked into the eyes of one of her dearest companions, and told him how she'd deceived him for the past two and a half weeks. Curiously enough her main source of strength was the youkai Lord. There were times during the account where days of pent up emotions strained to break through, and if not for the reassuring warmth of Sesshoumaru's tail she would have definitely broken down into a sobbing jumble of hair, meat, and bone. 

When Miroku had left them, under the auspice of 'allowing Kagome-sama to dress,' Sesshoumaru had swiftly spun her around and captured her dainty chin with his claws. Like the sun they mimicked, the youkai's eyes appeared to see everything… including the fact that Kagome was tottering on the edge of a dangerous precipice. 

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Who are you?"

O.k. maybe he should not have quite so much of my blood….it obviously makes him a tad loopy! As his golden gaze continued to unerringly meet her pristine blue one, Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru was serious. "I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Whose are you Kagome?"

"What?! I am no ones!!!" His claws tightened their hold on her jaw. 

"Who do you belong too?" Her hand flew to the silvered scar at her neck, as his growled question shot shivers up her spine. It became obvious to Kagome that the only way to appease the demon was to give him the answer that he oh-so-obviously wanted. She was only left to wonder where this was all going.

"I belong to **you** Sesshoumaru-sama." She was rewarded with a glint of approval.

'Do I possess weak things?"

"No."

"Then you must be strong." This was most definitely a statement, and not a question.

Time sluggishly inched by, as Kagome stared silently perplexed at Sesshoumaru. Eventually, the light bulb dinged, the fireworks went off, a bell clanged, the sun rose, and a man in a bathtub shouted 'Eureka!' 

"Yes, Sesshoumaru….**I** am strong." A terse nod of approval was the youkai's response to her revelation. He abruptly planted a sugar sweet kiss on her mouth, and was gone after reminding her to summon him tomorrow at the usual time. 

As a 'pop' came from the fire hastily garbling up a young piece of wood, Kagome came to a decision. _I refuse to sit here like some prisoner awaiting sentence! _Firmly pushing all thoughts of guilt and betrayal aside she stood. "Miroku-chan….may I speak to you for a moment."

Her soft voice jolted the monk out of his contemplations. The seconds stretched as Miroku considered her for a while. "As you wish Kagome." 

With that she stood, and began to lead him back towards the now infamous spring. She heard a rustling in the trees above her. "I would like to speak to Miroku alone Inuyasha." A grunt that sounded suspiciously like a 'Feh' was heard, and the gossiping leaves above went silent. 

Neither said a word until they reached the waters edge. Kagome frowned in consternation when Miroku removed his shoes, sat on a rocky outcropping, and began dangling his feet in the warm water. She knelt beside him and sighed.

"Miroku….. I apologize."

"What are you sorry for Kagome?"

"For everything."

"Do you know what I realized?" He looked up and saw her shake her head, "I realized that you are really not to blame. If I were in your situation I would be doing the same thing. It is I that should apologize for making you doubt that you were to blame for **anything** that has been happening." At this he finally met her tear-pricked eyes, "And I don't just mean these recent events. The question is Kagome…..do you forgive yourself?" 

Kagome's form stood poetically silhouetted against the rising moon, until she gave in to the emotions that had been gnawing at her gut. Miroku's arms enveloped her crumpled figure, as he wondered how he'd been upgraded from hentai to comforter. The miko's next words stabbed at his heart.

"Sorry , sorry, sorry!" her wet sobs punctuated each apology. 

Miroku sighed, "For what Kagome-sama….you are blameless." This just made her cry harder.

"I apologize for lying to you about this—this—thing, and for breaking the Shikon, for being Kikyou's reincarnation, for not being strong enough, and….and….."

"Shhhh. Kagome it's O.k.…..shhhh." The monk awkwardly patted her back as he had seen mothers do with crying children. Unfortunately Miroku was no Moses, and there was no holding back this sea of tears. Eventually she began to quiet, until she was just hugging him tightly. 

"You must think I am such a weakling." 

Oh, if she only knew how strong I think she is. "Hardly Kagome-sama, I think that you are the strongest of us all."

"Thank you Miroku…for being here….for helping me with this."

"No Kagome-sama it is I who should be thanking you!"

"Errr….for what?"

"Well, for proving my theory right of course!" 

"Huh!?"

"Oh, I had always wondered who had the bigger breasts…..you or Sango-chan…..today I finally was able to put my mind to rest. Your breasts are much bigger Kagome-sama. Are you sure you wont bear my children?"

Kagome stood dumb struck for a moment. The sharp crack of skin hitting skin at high speed echoed through the moon washed forest, "HENTAI!!!!" 

*****************

Sesshoumaru was staring into his bedrooms large fireplace, while reclining on a decadent set of overlarge black silk pillows. For lack of a better word, the Greater Lord of Japan was brooding. _Why did I try to comfort her? _

Sesshoumaru was more confounded than usual when it came to his treatment of Kagome. He had become frequently aware of a growing respect for the woman-child, and was being remarkably calm about the odd possessiveness he had developed towards her as of late…..but… _This is too much! I tried to make feel better for God's sake. _

The possessiveness could be chalked up to the fact that he'd marked her. He'd expected to feel that, and was prepared to deal with it. After all, to a youkai that had spent no small time fighting to keep what he had, possessiveness was no new emotion to Sesshoumaru. Even the respect he had for her was due to the uncommon level headedness she'd used to approach the….the…situation. She was a testament to the remarkable diversity of her race. 

__

Yes, her race…yet another mystery. Today as she talked to the monk, he'd been in a position to try and test the idea that had occurred to him earlier. The more he thought about it…..the more positive he became….Kagome was definitely **not** ningen. 

Her aura, both on the terrestrial and astral plane, were much too large….and as active as any respectable youkai's. But the most solid piece of evidence was her smell….or rather lack of one. All humans, including his Rin, had a base stench. It was the smell of sweat, and the continuous death of each cell that made up the husks that housed their souls for their brief lifespan. 

The miko smelled of cherry blossoms, and more recently of sweet, sweet arousal. Sesshoumaru squelched a groan, and settled in for another night of dreams haunted by the miko's moans.

Jakken grinned to himself as he stoked the fire, _ Finally, it seemed that Sesshoumaru-sama was catching on. _His faith in the Great Lord was not misplaced. _ Yes, everything is going well. That means….soon….soon this Jakken will have to show Sesshoumaru-sama the scrolls. _His hunched form shuddered at the thought of his master's reaction when told that he'd hidden them from him to begin with. _Sesshoumaru-sama is very creative when it come to new ways to cause pain. _

*****************

Kagome settled down around the campfire, having finished her day's business with human's, hanyou's, youkai's, and Taiyoukai's alike! She furtively looked up into the surrounding tree's to make sure that her suspicions were correct. It was three day's before the new moon, the night that Inuyasha turned from hanyou to ningen.

Over the years, Kagome had noticed that a few days before the 'dreaded event' Inuyasha would skip off at night and brood about his horrid lot in life, or his mortality….who knew? 

Seeing that the hanyou was indeed gone, that Shippou was asleep next to Kirara, and that Sango and Miroku were busy flirting…errr….she meant fighting, Kagome pulled out a folded piece of white cloth and a sowing kit from her yellow back pack.

Had Miroku not been occupied, he could have vouched that the cloth bore an eerie resemblance to the shirt Sesshoumaru was wearing (or that Kagome had stripped him of), the day he'd "chanced" upon them. 

It was some time later, when the moon was high in the sky, and all good little miko's were abed, that Kagome heard Sango rustling through the sack that contained their foodstuffs. 

"Sango-chan, are you O.k.?" Usually the huntress slept like a log. 

"Hai Kagome-chan… my stomach is bothering me a bit. You 

know…its…er…my womanly time." 

Kagome winced in sympathy. Once she tried to introduce Sango to pad's and tampon's, only to watch a look of horror, usually saved for time when death was imminent, cross her friends face. She still recalled the screech, 'Put what….where?!!!' It seemed that these things were not discussed in medieval Japan. _Ah well, it was worth a try! _

Just as sleeps gentle embrace was about to claim her, Kagome shot straight up. _OH GOD HELP ME!!!!_

*****************

Sesshoumaru frowned as the sun's rosy fingers gripped the edge of the horizon for one last moment. Kagome usually summoned him by now. Ever since she'd been harmed- again- he'd grown increasingly paranoid for her physical health. 

As the North Star made its brilliant presence known, Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, and took off in search of his errant miko. 

When he found her by the edge of a spring, he realized that it was maybe not her physical health he should concern himself with, but rather her mental health. Kagome was frenetically pacing back and forth, muttering to herself.

Not used to having his being ignored, Sesshoumaru growled. Her response was instantaneous. Kagome snapped around and chucked herself into the unknowing youkai's chest. It was even more difficult to make out what she was saying now that his sleeve was muffling her words. 

"Sesshoumaru…we have a big…..no HUGE problem! I mean how could I forget!!!! Thank Kami I remembered…..oh Kami-sama what will we do? Its really quite a lot of blood…..and it goes on for SEVEN days. What will they say….there is no--"

Kagome found herself being shaken. Once Sesshoumaru determined that she'd re-gathered the obviously shattered pieces of her sanity, he put her down and tilted her chin upwards. "What are you talking about?."

Her wide, wide eyes met his…..just before she began to blush wildly. "Errrr, what **exactly** do you know about the…..uh…heheheh…ummmm…..the uh…you know……thefemalereproductivecycle?" Something must have betrayed that he had no idea what she was talking about. "You know…**that **time of the month."

From what he was able to piece together she was referring to the few days that females would disappear after they went into heat. That was as far as his knowledge went. _Did she think she could get away without seeing him for that week?_

Kagome just stared at the evidently clueless youkai in front of her. The poor man really did not know what was about to hit him.

*****************

****

The Red Hunger: Chapter 5 Preview 

"Fine! But if you get into trouble don't call my name!!!"……….. "Well….it's…uh…ah…it's a tampon."………… Sesshoumaru's mind whirled, and a wicked, wicked smile graced his fey features………… '….for seven days….Oh……the possibilities were endless.'

This Weeks Fanfic Recommendation

Title: Yume

Author: Tsukitani

Darlings this is good stuff….go read it!

Hi All, 

****

Thank you all so very, very much for your kind reviews! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter I have lots of work, and decided to post it all without review responses! I am sorry for not putting the entire 'that time of the month' episode in this chapter. However it was growing quite big, after all there is so much to play with ne? So I decided it deserved it own chapter. So that you are all prepared…..the next chapters will be getting a bit squicky (no nothing vomit inducing), but I am warning you NOW so I don't get any childish reviewers having dealing issues. It will address the menstrual cycle…and other naughty bits! Anyway, I can't tell you how much your reviews have inspired me so please keep it up !!!

Bai bai, 

Xan-chan (Bella Jade)


	5. Chapter V: Little Sheep

__

This is a work of fanfiction. Inuyasha and all characters belonging to the anime/manga do not belong to me. The plot and original characters do. So please don't sue. SPOILERS up to Kikyo's death

Distribution: I don't mind this story being put on other websites……BUT please inform me that you will be doing so. Send me an e-mail and tell me the web address. I will be mightily pissed if you forget to inform me you've posted it there. Thanks. ASK FIRST!

NC-17 Version Posted @: AdultFanFiction.net & kagsess.forsaken-faith.org

Mailing List: If you wish to be informed when this story is updated please leave a review with your email address telling me you want to be on the mailing list and you will be emailed when the newest chapters come out.

****

WARNING: This story is rated ****R **** for adult themes (i.e. sex, violence, and language). Lemony goodness is anticipated. Stay away if you are underage. If you feel that this story is abusing its R rating, please bring it up with the author, and I will adjust it. I would much appreciate it if you did this first, before bothering ff.net's beleaguered administration. Thanks.

***************** 

****

The Red Hunger 

+

Chapter 5

[Words in _Italics_ are thoughts]

Random objects whizzed by Sesshoumaru's head as he watched Kagome ransack her pack for something she called a 'bye-all-oh-gee' textbook. To the youkai's bemusement, she had attempted to explain the problem, only to begin stuttering. 

Kagome had her head buried as far as it could go into her pack, sending silent thanks to her Okaa-san for pushing her to bring her school books in a fruitless hope that Kagome would have a chance to review. _Kaa-san probably was not expecting them to be used this way!! But at least it saves me the trouble of explaining menstruation to Sesshoumaru. _A wave of frustrated embarrassment washed through her as she recalled her stilted attempts of informing Sesshoumaru. 

She'd gotten as far as, "Well once a month females rid their body of blood and tissue…it comes from their va—va—va…." She just couldn't say it!! Her, a liberated 21st century woman, couldn't talk about an everyday issue! Oh if her girl friends could see her now, they'd be so ashamed. But really, one would think that after being alive for over half a millennium, a person would learn a few basic facts!Before her self-depreciating thoughts could descend any lower, her fingers skimmed a pointed edge. 

"Ah-hah!" The miko turned around to face a stoic Taiyoukai. With a sigh Kagome lowered her gaze and flipped the book to the appropriate section. _Hmmmm, I wonder how much writing has changed over the past five hundred years._

"What is this?" 

"It's like a scroll….it has information. It will explain the…..er….problem. Can you read it?"

"Do you think I cannot read Kagome?"

"No, no…it's just that writing from my home is….well it might be a bit different." Her placating words fell on deaf ears; Sesshoumaru was completely absorbed with what he was reading. 

Kagome watched his face like a hawk, hoping to detect the smallest flicker of an emotion that would give her a hint what the youkai was thinking. She followed his eyes as he studied the corresponding diagram of the female body. Ever so slowly his pupils dilated, and was it just her --or was he a little paler than normal?

Sesshoumaru's mind was frantically trying to assimilate the knowledge it was being fed. In any other being this chaotic jumble would reign supreme, reducing them to a nervous fool. However, years of mental training kicked in and like a computer from the far distant future his mind began to methodically file and mitigate what he just learned. As facts clicked and snapped into place, Sesshoumaru did what any self-respecting male would do. He went for a brief stroll in the land of Denial. It is the most charming little oasis right next to the Nile. 

__

No, I must have misunderstood…that is barbaric. Impossible. Those golden orbs steadily raced over the slightly unfamiliar writing…. _Oh Gods. _

"Err…Sesshoumaru-sama, do you….uh….understand."

"………"

"Sesshoumaru?" 

Just as she was going to do the unthinkable and attempt to shake the youkai out of his stupor, she was pinned by a vicious stare. "You are going to bleed…consistently…over a prolonged period of time. This will aide the cycle of reproduction."

"Yes….but you….uh…understand the problem right?" She winced at the hard look in those molten eyes; she figured loosing control for a week was not something the youkai was keen on. "Sesshoumaru…..I've had some time to think about it…. I believe I have a solution." Kagome did everything **but** look into his eyes. Right now there was a rather fascinating tree branch hanging directly above--- 

"What is your solution?" In all honestly Sesshoumaru was interested to see the miko wrangle her way out of the situation. It seemed that when called upon the girl could be rather devious. After all she had managed to keep **their **secret for far longer than he'd hoped…..but now this! _Are the Gods against me?_

"Well……it's….ah…it's a tampon." 

"How will this tamp-on solve the problem? From what I understand nothing will stop the 

bleeding but times passage." 

"Yes, but this will…eh… hold the blood back….so it wont….come out of…well…you 

know…" 

"Indeed." Thoughts scurried through his mind like mice in a field of golden wheat. "How much longer until you begin to bleed?" He fought the urge to smirk when the miko blushed charmingly. 

" Two days. "

Sesshoumaru processed this information, and then turned his mind to other matters. In a few brief minutes gasps and moans filled the air.

Kagome was still enthralled by the spell the taiyoukai's touches couched her in, and thus she did not notice the crimson eyes that stared at her pensively. After a few moments a wicked, wicked smile graced his fey features. _Seven days……oh….the possibilities are endless. _

In the heavens above the fates smiled, as the two would be lovers stepped further into their predestined web.

***************** 

Confusion was not an abnormal state for Inuyasha to be in. But lately…..lately his confusion tolled heavily upon him, for his choices would not only effect himself—but also another….a very precious other. So for once he did the unexpected: Inuyasha took the time life provided to think things through. This was one decision he could not afford to bungle. However, it looked as if his luck had finally turned! He was not quite sure **how** it happened but one day, not so long ago he'd found himself kissing Kagome. 

For a brief moment the hanyou had felta sort of uneasy peace. In those few tics of second's hand, all was right in Inuyasha's world. Kikyou, Naroku, Sesshoumaru, the Shikon, Miroku, Sango, Shippou…..all of them, and the worries attached to them, had disappeared into the ether of consciousness. For Inuyasha the world existed only of him and the elusive feeling of safe kissing Kagome created.

That miniscule pebble in the well of time had given Inuyasha the hope he needed to decide…..to decide between life and death, between the memory of Kikyou and the future of Kagome. In the end it was not quite so hard to choose. As the days grew between his last memory of Kikyou, the grief he felt at her passing began to numb a bit….. after all she was not really dead. The way he figured, Kagome was her reincarnation, so that meant she was in essence Kikyou. Kagome's increasing resemblance to her dead predecessor only served, in Inuyasha's mind, to prove his point.

Now….now the blasted girl wanted to 'take a break.' Kami-sama they were hunting a villain that would happily kill them all. This was **not** the time to go to some special miko resort. 

"But Inuyasha, it will make me stronger!" 

"No! What do you need to be strong for?! I will protect you." 

" Of course you will, but it will help my miko powers…..I will be able to track the Shikon and Naroku, even when they are a great distance away." 

"….." 

"Think of it, no more running around aimlessly hoping that I'll pick up a stray wisp of energy! We would know where he is….**we** could even find a way to trap **him** instead of the other way around!!" Inuyasha answered her by moving to the edge of the fire's circle and turning his back on Kagome. "UGH! He never wants to listen." 

" I will talk to him Kagome-sama." 

"Yes Kagome-chan, Miroku will talk some sense into him!" The frustrated miko sighed, and continued to stroke the fur of her small kitsune. 

***************** 

The only thing indicating that the hanyou accepted the monk's presence was a slight twitch of his ears. "Kagome-sama is right Inuyasha. We've been stuck chasing after Naroku, this might give us the edge we need to finally corner the bastard." 

"Feh." 

"Oh come on, we could all use a rest anyway. Everyone is weary, a few days spent in an actual bed, with **real** food will do everyone some good." 

"Hmph." 

Across the fire a miko, huntress, and foxling smiled in victory!

***************** 

" Do you want to be purified into a human Inuyasha? Huh?! DO YOU!!!?" 

"Fine! But if you get into trouble don't call my name!!!"

" I couldn't be any safer if Kami himself decided to become my own personal bodyguard! Powerful priestesses of every sort will be SURROUNDING me; no one could get to me. O.K!" 

Little sheep, little sheep shall you baa until noon? You are surrounded by your flock…….but no one can hear you.

They had reached a literal fork in the road. The path to the right led you to the bustling village of Hyemeyo, where the group (minus a miko) would spend a week recuperating from their long trek across the mountain range. 

Following the less worn path to the left would lead you to an exclusive miko resort that boasted hot springs and Shiatsu massages galore for its clientele, along with an assortment of meditation classes with Master Miko's! Kagome was excited to say the least---- until Inuyasha had thrown a new wrench in her plans of rest and relaxation. Now they all stood at the intersection, awaiting the outcome of Kagome and Inuyasha's staring contest. 

"Don't make me say it Inuyasha." Taking his lack of response for compliance, Kagome turned brightly and began her goodbyes. 

Sweeping Shippou into a warm hug, she cuddled her kit to her chest, "I will miss you so much. Be a good kitsune and try not to aggravate Inuyasha so much." Shippou nodded tearfully, making her heart wrench. Giving him a final hug, she surreptitiously slipped a few gold pieces into his pocket, winking and saying: "Incase you see some sweets you wish to buy." 

Kagome looked at Sango telling her sternly to, "Get some rest, and watch out for Hentai Monks!" With a pointed look at Miroku she walked up to him, "Don't be a Hentai, and try not to impregnate any village girls." 

"Yes Kagome-sama." 

Last but definitely not least was Inuyasha. For a while she could do naught but stare into his unhappy eyes. How it hurt her to cause him more sadness. In those infinitesimal eons, Kagome almost reconsidered her decision. Finally, after taking a fortifying breath, she found the will power to speak, "Take care of them Inuyasha. I will meet you back here in a week." 

With one last sigh, she turned to walk away…..only to be halted when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and spun her about. No sooner could she begin to utter a word, when his soft lips stilled her mouth. Before her mind could right itself, she expected the nip of fangs or the soft press of a luscious tongue upon hers. Then it hit her…. **Inuyasha **was kissing her. After doubt finished wreaking its havoc, Kagome was swept up in the pure innocence of his kiss. It was over almost before it began. The miko was not sure who was more shocked, she or the hanyou. A soft blush spread across the apple of her cheeks. 

"Be safe Kagome, I will miss you. "With a bemused nod, and a small smile Kagome turned once more – this time with a bounce in her step— to continue towards the resort. 

Barely had she taken a few steps forward, when she heard Miroku comment, "Hmmm, next time be a bit more forceful when you kiss Kagome-sama. She looks like the type of female who likes it rough…. ne Kagome-sama?" The last part was directed to the stock-still miko.

Inuyasha could only stand there gaping like a fish. Kagome re-started her journey as she felt the whistle of Sango's boomerang part the air. She missed nary a step when calling back, " Thanks Sango-chan." 

The huntress toed the monks still form at her feet before replying, "Think nothing of it Kagome-chan. Have a good time!!" 

***************** 

Kagome was sure she had found heaven on earth. Her muscles felt blissfully relaxed as she sunk into the goose down stuffed, and silk ensconced mattress. Finally that persistent tightness around her temples was beginning to dissipate. With a brief glance at the sun high in the sky, she decided that now was a good a time as any for a nap. 

A cool breeze, signaling the onset of twilight awoke the slumbering girl…..well…….that and a cramp and her lower abdomen. Receiving a sudden epiphany, Kagome quickly scrambled off of the white silk bed. _Gah! How could I forget about my period! _After attending to her necessary things, she walked to her sack and tucked a familiar blade into the sleeve of the white robe she'd been given for the duration of her stay at the miko haven. 

Taking care to leave the protective boundaries that the resort provided, after all it would not do to have the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands purified (as tempting as the thought was), Kagome found a 'safe' spot and nicked a cut into her shoulder. It was a brief wait before she saw a streak of gilded white rushing towards her. _Ah…the ice man cometh!_

***************** 

Kagome snuggled blearily into her silken cocoon. "Mmmmm. That was the best nights sleep I've had in a while!" 

"I am happy to hear that Kagome, since you will be staying here for a while." As that all too familiar caramel drawl sent shivers down her spine, Kagome sat up abruptly and turned to look into the glowing red eyes of her captor.

***************** 

The Red Hunger: Chapter 6 Preview 

Now…now, he stood looking at the rather delectable miko who was comfortably nestled in his silken sheets-while at the same time glaring at him – and answered her question. "Why Kagome? Why not?" ………… Many always assumed that it was easy being powerful. Most wished for it, yearned for it-- launched epic journeys after a mythical jewel in hopes of gaining it. What fools they were ……… Like the brilliant tactician he was, the taiyoukai quickly assessed his options, felt safe in making the assumption Kagome would not let him commit a mass murder, and then gave in to the inevitable. …….. For Sesshoumaru, regret was the last emotion he would feel for almost a thousand years. 

This Weeks Fanfic Recommendation

Title: Reflections

Author: Snarfburgler 

Sess/Kag …….DUH people.

** **

The cost of College tuition: $34,000. The cost of books per semester: $500 The Cost of a DSL online connection: $49.95. Having a Fanfic you receive death threats for if you don't update NOW…..priceless. Something's in life money can't buy, for everything else there is my parents Master Card. 

Hey all this is a DOUBLE POST…so read on!!!!!! 

** __**


	6. Chapter VI: Bloody Rememory

__

This is a work of fanfiction. Inuyasha and all characters belonging to the anime/manga do not belong to me. The plot and original characters do. So please don't sue. SPOILERS up to Kikyo's death

Distribution: I don't mind this story being put on other websites……BUT please inform me that you will be doing so. Send me an e-mail and tell me the web address. I will be mightily pissed if you forget to inform me you've posted it there. Thanks. ASK FIRST!

NC-17 Version Posted @: AdultFanFiction.net & kagsess.forsaken-faith.org

Mailing List: If you wish to be informed when this story is updated please leave a review with your email address telling me you want to be on the mailing list and you will be emailed when the newest chapters come out.

****

WARNING: This story is rated ****R **** for adult themes (i.e. sex, violence, and language). Lemony goodness is anticipated. Stay away if you are underage. If you feel that this story is abusing its R rating, please bring it up with the author, and I will adjust it. I would much appreciate it if you did this first, before bothering ff.net's beleaguered administration. Thanks.

***************** 

****

The Red Hunger 

+

Chapter 6

[Words in _Italics_ are thoughts]

__

Stay still Kagome……….stay very very still. As those eyes in which burned wheels of flame bore into her naked soul, Kagome held in check every primordial instinct that she had telling her to flee. _How did I come to be here?_

Ecstasy was the last memory, both sensual and mental, that flitted along her consciousness. The better question was….. "Why did **you** bring me here Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

In a study of silver and white the demon spilled forth, contrasting brilliantly with the noir-silk coverings of what she could only assume was his bed. "Why Kagome? Why not?" 

The miko did not know what was worst, the teasing lilt that colored his tone or those brilliant red eyes. _Those **eyes**! _Comprehension dawned, and confusion followed. _Why was the blood-beast still in control? _

***************** 

Sesshoumaru had lied to Kagome. Pure and simple. It was not true that he was no longer in control when he reverted to back to 'blood.' Though the mindset was usually reserved for battle…..the blood beast was Sesshoumaru in his purest form, the epitome of a true youkai. It was in essence, Sesshoumaru's **passion. **It was also the original reason that the youkai learned such stringent control in his youth. 

Many always assumed that it was easy being powerful. Most wished for it, yearned for it-- launched epic journeys after a mythical jewel in hopes of gaining it. What fools they were. Power was useless without control. Uncontrolled power was akin to firecracker…it would burn ferociously for a few moments….and then dim to a smokey shadow in the sky. 

Sesshoumaru learned this lesson on his own. He **should** have had guidance from his father….should have been warned….but said parental figure was busy running his Lands, and so Sesshoumaru learned the lessons of power the hard way. 

He had been a lovely child, a veritable model of enchanting youth. By nature he was a reserved boy, but the look in his flaming eyes when one managed to coax him into a state of good cheer more than made up for his studious tendencies. His favorite past time would be to roam the woods, proud of the fact that one day all of this land would be his to rule. But he was not arrogant in his actions, in fact many remarked on his gentle nature. His more masculine and brutish contemporaries oft remarked that 'Maru-chan' was girly. His feminine appearance did naught to help the situation, but insults rolled of his back like raindrops on oilskin. 

And so the years of idyllic childhood progressed, until Sesshoumaru was just beginning to toe the line of puberty. Then it happened. By anyone standards it was a tragedy. For Sesshoumaru it would become his first and last mistake. 

As he'd grown, so had his almost insatiable hunger for knowledge. Especially after the death of his Okaa-san, books had become his escape from grief. Youkai scholars could not produce material fast enough for the bookish youth; they had eons, thus time was no constraint in writing ones life work. So after having devoured all the youkai written scrolls, he'd turned to human sources for knowledge. Those beings whose life's lasted no longer than the flutter of a butterfly wing produced such a cornucopia of written knowledge, that he'd finally found a means to assuage his hunger. 

Unfortunately getting his slender hands on these scrolls meant having some sort of rapport with the humans. It became a common sight to see the beautiful Lordling walking the road that led into the large town that was known for catering to both human and youkai alike. Sesshoumaru had always assumed it was because the town straddled the border of the Western youkai **and** human territories. Not that he minded, it just made it that much easier to make his purchases. 

On one such day 'Maru-chan' was inside a dusty shop perusing an ancient tome, which the seller claimed originated from across the sea, when he began to feel a slight pressure building behind his temples………then his skin began to itch terribly. Nonetheless all of these warning symptoms were brushed aside in the youkai's quest for that days reading material. 

It was as if a thousand suns were burning beneath his skin, pulsating in his head –pushing—shoving—heaving to get **OUT**. 

'Maru-chan' awoke drenched in blood. When his swimming vision cleared a death scene greeted him. Everywhere he looked people, youkai and human alike, were lying dead. Whatever had happened had spared none. Children were eviscerated, their mother's eyes weeping even in death. Some bodies were shredded into pieces so small as to be unidentifiable. Arms and legs were strewn about like confetti. As the boy stumbled through the wasted town one question raced through his mind, _What had the power to do this_?

While staring in shock at the gruesome tableau, a small worm of a thought niggled its way to the forefront of his consciousness until…….._No. _Air rushed in and out, out and in, of his bloodstained mouth. 

"NO." 

But the evidence proved damning. He was the only one left alive…..he had no memory of what happened…and his claws….._Oh God_……his claws still had small pieces of muscle wedged beneath them. Suddenly his memory kicked in, flooding him with surround sound, hi-fi quality pictures of what happened. The small youkai doubled over and vomited until his stomach was empty, yet still he heaved until it was his own blood he was spewing and not that of others. 

"Itwasmeitwasmeitwasmeitwasme………" 

He'd hunched in on himself, curled in a pool of still warm blood, mumbling this cursed benediction. This was how Jakken found his young ward. Surrounded by hundreds dead, weeping red tears into the blood soaked earth. For Sesshoumaru, regret was the last emotion he would feel for almost a thousand years.

From that day forth, Sesshoumaru made control the essential focus of his life, excepting battle, he'd never been able to loosen the firm hold he had on…well…on himself. _Hmmmm, until now that is._ While his predicament with Kagome presented the Taiyoukai with quite the quandary………… it also provided him with a safe outlet to 'let go.' He had not consciously realized this, but his subconscious—oh his subconscious definitely got the memo. For some reason Kagome, or her blood, had influence over his 'Blood-beast,' around her it was manageable. Even civil. What she said, he did. Maybe the miko had a special affinity for dogs, who knew? Who cared? Sesshoumaru definitely didn't. 

The moment he'd learnt of her 'time of the month,' somewhere deep down in the murkiest regions of his psyche he saw the opportunity for seven days worth of freedom. Think of it……think what that could mean. A week of LIFE, true life……without the constant muting tarnish of control. After all, the merest scent of her blood, coupled with the mate-mark on her shoulder more than reassured the taiyoukai that first and foremost in his instinct ridden mind would be the need to appease Kagome—the only current source of power giving blood, and a potential mate to boot. 

So just like the best laid plans of ningen and youkai, while Sesshoumaru actively planned against loosing control…. Blood Beast-kun secretly planned towards it. Leading us to a most interesting situation. When he first caught scent of Kagome's blood, Sesshoumaru let go….. only to rather belatedly (and frantically) realize that there was something rotten in the state of his own mind. Like the brilliant tactician he was, the Taiyoukai quickly assessed his options, felt safe in making the assumption Kagome would not let him commit a mass murder, and then gave in to the inevitable. 

Now…now, he stood looking at the rather delectable miko who was comfortably nestled in his silken sheets-while at the same time glaring at him – and answered her question. "Why Kagome? Why not?" 

"You tell me Sesshoumaru! How did I get here anyway? What gave you the right to take me?"

"You are **mine**. You hold **my** mark . I have every right to take you. You were unprotected, this is unacceptable."

"What do you mean? How was I unprotected?"

__

Interesting how she still argues , yet does not question my claim on her. "This Sesshoumaru has allowed you to continue your travels when you were protected by the mutt. However, he was no where near you. Why is he not with you?"

__

Okay Kagome, stay calm remember what the **real** Sesshoumaru told you about his Blood-Beast…..he needs you , he wont hurt you. Just…argh….just don't upset him. Alright, yup I --Kagome Higurashi-- am as cool as a cucumber! "I was on vacation Sesshoumaru. We were all taking some time to relax before continuing on our journey. I was perfectly safe! I was surrounded by other powerful miko's, and the temple had powerful protection spells. Why couldn't you leave things as they were?"

"Don't make me repeat my self again." His narrowed eyes took in the stubborn tilt to her chin. _First I must convince her to stay, then….then I will convince her of other things._

To say that the glint that entered Sesshoumaru's red eyes terrified Kagome would have been a vast understatement. Yet the girl had not left her many adventures without gaining some backbone. So with bravery that was partially born of innocence, she bore onward. "I **told **you, I was safe!" 

The faded moonlight caressed Sesshoumaru's form like the fingers of a loving mistress as he moved to kneel at the edge of the bed. Without his lithe body blocking her view, Kagome was finally able to see the entire room. 

It was a cavernous space, comfortably able to fit Sesshoumaru in his full demon form , and a study in black. Everywhere she looked, black curtains, black silk sheets, black pillows, black **everything **set against a back round of cold gray stone. Amidst this montage of darkness, sat Sesshoumaru, his white clad form cutting the black like a scream in the night. 

But he wasn't the only color in the room. As Kagome looked past his throbbing red eyes, there resting harmlessly on a black lacquered dresser was her yellow pack. The one she'd left in her room at the miko temple. _How did he….Gods, I felt those ward spells myself. Even Naraku couldn't have entered the temple. How did he do it?_

Inwardly the Taiyoukai was chuckling at the wide eyed miko before him, her thoughts as clear as the air. It had been almost absurdly simple to disable the wards. "I told you Kagome, you were not safe there."

Her mind still a-twirl, the miko could only nod in acceptance. "How long will you keep me here?" 

__

Aaah. She is mine now. "Until you are expected back." Had she been looking at the inuyoukai's face, Kagome would have been able to predict his next move. 

"In a week then?"

"Yes."

He watched her small tongue dart out to soothe the plump lip, she'd previously been biting, with the hunger of a starving man. Then she shifted, and Sesshoumaru was lost once more. Her natural scent, intoxicating enough on its own, was pure magic when combined with repressed earthy tang of her blood. 

When Kagome finally opened her mouth to respond, she found it momentarily filled with Sesshoumaru's tongue. Before she could gasp, or rally a response, his hands tightened in a punishing grip around her shoulders. "Who has kissed you?"

__

Oh…oh fuck. 

***************** 

Kouga let out a small sigh, his shoulders weighed down by his decision. It wasn't really that hard, all he had to do was consider the pro's and con's. Keep his pride intact, and sentence his clan to slow death. Or ask for help, and secure their future. _Hmmm. Lets see, life or death. _

Eeeny meeny miney moe, catch a ningen by the toe. If he hollers, toss him too and fro. Eeeny meeny miney moe…… _Alright, life it is. _

Kouga sighed again, this time in defeat. Fate had backed him into a corner, and he had exhausted all means given to him. It was time to track down the Great Lord and ask for his assistance. 

In reality it had taken the humbled wolven Prince a while to make the choice. However, his clan was depending on him, and he would not lead them to death. _Even….even if it means being indebted to a monster._ Very little was known about the Great Lord of Japan. Kouga had heard rumors. Terrible, vile, vicious rumors. It was said he killed the three Lords of the North, South, and East….only to resurrect them. He had been only sixteen. To have that kind of power was unthinkable. 

When he was younger his father had told him that most lesser youkai could not stand in the Great Lord's presence, for his youkai spirit was that strong. It was like staring into the Sun, you had to look away or go blind. 

But what scared Kouga, what haunted his thoughts -- was the fact that once you got past the rumors, legends, and hearsay built up around him, no one knew a damned thing about the Great Lord. 

His enemies were all dead, he had no friends, and his citadel was covered by an impenetrable barrier. His only companion was his servant… Jerken…or Jenkin…_Something like that…… _and most recently a small human girl. Kouga shuddered to think what the child was for. 

That's another thing the Great Lord lacked, a mate. Some reported that Sesshoumaru's sexual vices were so perverse, that he killed his lovers to keep them secret. It was really the only explanation, for none could recall anyone bragging they'd graced his bed, and it was impossible he'd remained chaste for 1,900 years. Kouga pitied any woman that had ever rolled betwixt the sheets of Sesshoumaru's bed. 

***************** 

Kagome **felt** the growl rumble through Sesshoumaru's chest, before she actually **heard** it. She pressed herself hard against the down stuffed mattress, all while hoping against hope that he'd not figured out who had kissed her.

The time has come to talk of many things: of shoes—and ships—and sealing-wax—of cabbages—and kings— and why the sea is boiling hot—and whether pigs have wings.

"I will kill him."

"No, you will not." The miko tried not to wince as his claws pressed through her skin. 

"That half breed has touched you….**kissed** you. " 

"So? " A snarl greeted her belligerent response. _Good going Kagome, upset the **crazed** youkai! Brilliant idea! _Her brief flicker of bravery died a brutal death, when she was forced to meet his blazing eyes. 

"I will kill him." _I will rip, I will tear. I will howl on a wind stained with his blood. _She had only blinked, and he was already across the room gathering the Toukijin. 

With the desperation lent by fear Kagome yelled, "STOP! Please don't kill him." Her cry echoed that of women long martyred. 

"Why not?" _I will leave him broken, leave him bloody._

"Because….because….I will stay for the entire week, no struggles, no protests, no arguments. Please."

"No arguments, no protests, no struggles?" _Aah. But first I will have **you.**_

"Yes." 

"Very well." 

__

Thank the Spirits!

Faster than he'd departed, Sesshoumaru was back by Kagome's side. His lips, teeth, and tongue intent on erasing every inch of Inuyasha off of Kagome. She felt like a ripe and aching thing. His touch inflamed her, his tongue soothed her. 

He was her immortal addiction, as she was his. What a pair they made. 

She felt his tongue press against hers, licking, sucking, searching. It was as if he wanted to eat her inside out. _Inuyasha who?_

His hands played her body like an instrument. Each caress, each scrape of a claw against her fevered flesh made her sigh and gasp into his ravenous mouth. She had become a wanton thing. Kagome could only press her skin to his, writhe beneath him as his hands wandered lower and lo--- _Whoa…whoa..whoa…where exactly doeshe think those hands are going?! _

Kagome's lust filled mind ground to a halt, her eyes snapped open and helplessly looked into his. Cyan met crimson in a heated clash. He knew **exactly **where his hands were going. 

Oddly enough, Kagome's first thoughts upon comprehension were a tad asinine. _Thank Kami I'm wearing a tampon. _Then upon further thought _No! He can't….I wont let him…. **No arguments, no protests, no struggles. **_

Sesshoumaru-sama and Blood Beast-kun wanted to bash their respective head into the wall when 'they' felt her muscles stiffen. _So close. I was-- so -- close. **Come now, you must approach this carefully. **Excuse me, that's exactly what I was trying to do… cum…. NOW. **Really, your loathsome inability to pun aside, if you do something to her she does not wish… well how keen are you on turning human? **Shut up! I've left everything to you for a thousand years, and 'we' are still a VIRGIN. **Hmmmm. 'We,' and I use that term loosely, are also the ruler of all Japan. 'We' are powerful, respected, and best of all feared. **You forgot to add that 'we' are also in desperate need of a good fuck. **You're only around for the next seven days, be careful where you tread. **Are you threatening me? **How can I threaten myself? **Fine then! What would you have 'us' do? **You will catch more flies with honey, than with vinegar. Grant her a boon, make her feel safe, give her the illusion she craves. Eventually, she will be our plaything till the death of time. **I knew there was a reason I liked you. **Indeed.**_

"Kagome," his cool breath fanned her burning cheeks, "I will grant you one wish during your stay here. One command I promise I will not break. One thing I cannot do to you….what will it be?"

Relief washed through Kagome in a edifying wave, loosening her tensed muscles like Swedish massage. "No…er….um….intercourse…..and….uh….. your hand's can't go below my waist …. and my underwear stays on all times!" _Ha-HA! Take that! _

A smile spread across Sesshoumaru's soul at her innocent words. Ever the prodigious bookworm, his mind was already working around her requirements. 

"Very well. Let us get some rest. It is late into the night already. "

Her head frantically looked around. "But there is only one bed!?"

"You will stay with me at all times. Including when you sleep." 

"What?"

"Remember your promise miko." 

"Yes, yes. Is there a room where I can wash up. " Following the motion of his hand, a human sized door was revealed nestled in the far left corner. With the aplomb of an explorer, she walked forth and opened the heavy lacquered door. 

Inside was a medium sized room, covered head to foot in black marble. _Hmmm. Do I detect a theme? _ It was an unexpectedly modern looking bathroom…..except that most modern bathrooms did not have a gigantic pool dominating their space. Without further ado, Kagome let out a squeal of delight. _Ooooo, it will be so fun to take a bath here tomorrow!_ Obviously Kagome had her priorities in order! 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow when he heard the miko's shriek. _Maybe she'd have let me touch her a bit more if I'd showed her the bathroom first…ne? _To his further entertainment she popped out of the bathroom grabbed her pack and skipped back in. _I wonder if she realizes she is prancing about topless? _On the heals of this thought Kagome walked out of the washroom, and closed it's door with a satisfied thud.

"Okay, " with this she spun around and strode purposefully to the far side of the bed, "I am ready for sleep!…..Oh….Gods help me…" Her voice had shushed to silence, as her eyes took in the scene before her. There, framed by the sin dark sheet's of his bed, lounged the Great Taiyoukai of Japan --naked as the day he was born.

***************** 

Fate was a creature of irony. While in one wing of the Western Citadel a scene of lust and pleasure was being cleverly orchestrated, on the other side of the castle the very picture of innocence resided. 

Jakken struggled to close the heavy velvet drapes, in hopes of blocking his small ward from getting a chill. With a satisfied 'Hmph,' the fabric closed seamlessly. _Now if only I could get Rin to sleep as easily._

The poor toady winced at her bright sing-song voice, "Jakken-chan, Jakken-chan….must Rin go to bed now? "

"Yes."

"Pleeeeeease?" 

When faced with her warm, chocolate eyes, Jakken almost gave in. Almost. "No."

"Awwww. You're no fun!"

"Please go to bed! Sesshoumaru-sama will be most upset if he hears you were troublesome!"

"Jakken-chan, why can't I see Sesshoumaru-sama for a week? Does he…..was Rin bad? "

"No. He is….."

"Jakken-chan, can Rin tell you a secret?"

His beady yellow eyes sharpened to pin-pricks. _It's probably about a new meadow where she can pick flowers for her **dear** Sesshoumaru-sama. _"Yes Rin." _If it will silence you!_

"When Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin to stay in the gardens …. Rin…..Rin did not. Rin hid under a table. "

__

She WHAT?! "You WHAT?!"

Large brown eyes wide with tears, the small girl continued, " Jakken-chan, Rin saw Sesshoumaru-sama carrying a sleeping girl. He was hugging her very tight. Sesshoumaru-sama has never held Rin like that. Is this girl here to replace Rin? Does Sesshoumaru-sama not love Rin anymore?"

Jakken's heart broke with each gulping sob the little child let out. She had pinned him to the bed and was openly weeping on his chest. It was rather awkward since they were both the same size. "Silly human! That's what you get for spying. Didn't you recognize the girl? It was that stupid miko…. Kagome. Sesshoumaru-sama was showing his kind beneficence by helping her. " _Riiiiight._

"It was Kagome-chan?"

"Yes."

"Oh!" Then with the speed of a schizophrenic Rin was smiling, and happily snuggling herself into her soft bed. "Jakken-chan, tell Rin a story."

__

Why me? "Do you promise to be a good little human and sleep if I do?"

"Of course Jakken-chan!" 

Snuffing the candle, the hunched youkai sighed once more, and began his tale. 

"There was a boy called--"

"No-- that's not how you start a story Jakken-chan!"

"Once upon a time, when Kami still walked the Earth, there was a young Shepard walking home from tending his flock. He was a wholesome young man, with kind eyes and strong hands from tending sheep all day. Imagine his surprise when he stumbled over the small form of a young woman. After some poking and prodding the poor thing awoke.

__

'Where…. where ….where am I ?'

'Uhh, you are here.' Forgive this young man for his thick tongue, you see he had taken one good look at the girl's clear russet eyes and fallen instantly in love. 

'Oh. Okay.' With a brilliant smile, the girl pecked him on the cheek, and quite simply disappeared. 

The next day, the rather unhappy boy was walking home, wishing that the girl would be there again. He had just lost all hope, when she appeared standing before him. Her chestnut hair gleamed in the setting sun, and her smiling eyes met his. '_Hello. '_

'Hi.' Ahhh, our silver tongued rogue was at it again. Oddly enough the girl did not mind his lack of coherent speech, you see she too taken one good look into his spring green eyes and fallen in love. 

So it continued for months. Each day the girl would appear before him, take his hand, and walk him home. They would wander through meadows, and she would sing and pick flowers, placing them in his hair. Our patient youth, did naught but smile and attend to the whims of his not so human love. 

You see the flowers she picked would never die. He could attest to the fact since his small room was overflowing with them. Yet he never refused his beloved. Each petal was a memory of her smile, and their scent a paltry imitations of hers. It was enough to keep him company throughout the long hours of the night he could not be with her. 

Then one day she did not come. He waited and waited. Worry eating at him, like maggots at a cadaver. Finally he heard a small 'pop' that usually signaled her appearance, and turned expecting to see her. What met his eyes was a nightmare. His beloved's small, fragile body was bruised and broken. Her brown hair matted with blood. 

With a cloth he cleaned her as best he could, and he sat cradling her quivering form next to a small stream. Finally she awoke. Her small hands clutched at his, and he dreaded to hear her next words. _'My beloved…. I am dying.'_

'No….no….no…..you cannot die. I wont live without you! ' His roughened hands pressed her to him, like one would a doll. 

__

'Please beloved, do not loose hope. You must forgive me, it is my fault. Kami-sama has closed the door between Heaven and Earth….he has forbidden us to come here. But…. I could not leave you beloved. So I tried to come…..but they caught me. At least……at least I will die within your arms.'

'NO! I wont loose you….. Please. How could Kami do this to you. Why? WHY!?'

"Kami-**sama** is afraid. Today the Telling happened. Megami-sama saw the future, and spoke the prophecy. She said: By the end of two thousand years, life and death shall be given form, and will meet on Earth. Life shall masquerade as death, and death as life. Apart they will rage uncontrolled, one without the other will reeve destruction upon all races. A dark age of evil will come upon the Earth till the next cycle has begun. But if life and death are joined as one and the if lover of fire is willing, a balanced fate will be ushered forth. '

'I don't care about a stupid prophecy! It is two thousand years away! All I want is you.'

'Please, my time is ending, I beg of you one favor.'

'Anything. Anything for you.'

'Make sure that life and death are joined. '

'How!? ' Our gentle Shepard was weeping openly at his loves eminent death, but then he saw her smile. 

__

'Do not loose hope beloved. I will help you. In two thousand years I will be reborn, we can be together then.'

'I am not immortal…I will be long dead by then.' 

'No, I have enough magic left to…to….do you trust me?'

'With my life.'

'Are you willing to wait for me…will you still love me then if you are alive?'

'I will love you beyond eternity.'

'Then promise me you will help life and death join. **Promise me**.'

'Yes…I promise you.' 

'Then in two thousand years, I will die and be resurrected where you have buried me. Make sure you are there! I will not remember you, until life joins with death and then we will aide the lover of fire. '

'How will I know you?'

'I will look the same….just a bit….younger….until I remember.' He hugged her to him, breathing in her pure scent for as long as he could. _'Beloved? Kiss me one last time before I go, so that I will have its memory to keep me company in Heaven.' _Looking into her warm brown eyes, he kissed his love, and took in the air of her final breath. 

He wept all night, burying her within a nearby cave. Falling asleep only when he could cry no more. 

That morning our Shepard awoke no longer a man, but what some would call a beast….a youkai. His changed form did not bother him. Though he was now short where he was tall, ugly where he was fair. All that mattered was the he had a promise to fulfill, he had two thousand years to change the tide of fate. Two thousand years to await the coming of his love. 

"Oh Jakken-chan… THAT'S SO SAD!!!" 

"I thought you would go to bed quietly if I told you a story?"

"Yes. Rin will. Jakken-chan…..did….did the Shepard ever find her?"

The small, green youkai looked into the girls brown eyes, and patted her chestnut hair, "Yes Rin…. he found her."

"Aaah! Er, Jakken-chan…..can you get Rin some milk before you leave?"

A small exasperated growl, whined forth from Jakken's beak like mouth. Voice heavy with sarcasm he replied, "Yes, anything for you Rin-sama! You annoying human!!" 

__

Anything for you.

***************** 

****

The Red Hunger Chapter 6 Preview

__

She told **me** that my hands could not go below **her** waist….but what if **hers** go below **mine**?…………. "Let me make sure I understand you Sesshoumaru-sama, you want me to **ride** you?"……….. " I don't think I could ever kiss again if you ate him!" 

****

This Weeks Fanfic Recommendation

Title: Cinnamon Roses

Author: AiVixen

Sess/Kag …….DUH people.

_ ****_

Ohayoo Minna-san, 

All reviewers have my unending thanks and gratitude. You've inspired me in more ways than you can imagine.

Also, thank you especially to those especially creative reviewers who manage to come up with new and refreshing way's to kill me if I don't update. Really you should all thank them too, they are the ones that convinced me that typing the end of the chapter was more important that my Anthropology reading!! 

I hope you like the double post. A BIG change was made in the prophecy. If you have any clue who the lover of fire is then you have figured out an eventual and very AU pairing. So AU that I don't think I've ever seen it. Ever. Anyway, I'm sorry I can't do any review responses right now, it is the middle of finals week and I have soooo much work. That's good news though b/c once school is over you will all be getting updates weekly. But that is only after May 17.

Bai bai, 

Xan-chan

p.s e-mail me if you want to be on the Chapter Updates e-mail list!!

****

As always, death threats, prophecies of the future, stock market tips, psychoanalysis, the secret of life, and reviews are much appreciated!


	7. Chapter VII: Ice Breaker

This is a work of fanfiction. Inuyasha and all characters belonging to the anime/manga do not belong to me. The plot and original characters do. So please don't sue. SPOILERS up to Kikyo's death

Distribution: I don't mind this story being put on other websites……BUT please inform me that you will be doing so. Send me an e-mail and tell me the web address. I will be mightily pissed if you forget to inform me you've posted it there. Thanks. ASK FIRST!

NC-17 Version Posted : AdultFanFiction.net & kagsess.forsaken-faith.org

Mailing List: If you wish to be informed when this story is updated please leave a review with your email address telling me you want to be on the mailing list and you will be emailed when the newest chapters come out.

****

WARNING: This story is rated ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ **_R _**¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ **_for adult themes (i.e. sex, violence, and language). Lemony goodness is anticipated. Stay away if you are underage. If you feel that this story is abusing its R rating, please bring it up with the author, and I will adjust it. I would much appreciate it if you did this first, before bothering ff.net's beleaguered administration. Thanks._**

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

The Red Hunger

Chapter 7

[Words in _Italics_ are thoughts]

Was it possible to fall in love with someone because they were beautiful? As Kagome looked at the fallen angel gloriously splayed before her, she knew the question would haunt her till the end of her days.

Sesshoumaru was perfection in every sense of the word. Long, lean, lithe muscles flowed together in a seamless symphony to form a body that was so without flaw it made Kagome want to believe in Kami again. _OH! Oh…. I never knew he had stripes down **there**! _From the indent of his hip down to the curve of his buttocks were two parallel red marks, just like the ones on his wrists and face.

Following the path of the scarlet streaks, the miko gulped. _How could one man be so…so….scrumptious? Ah, but he's not a man, he's a youkai._

Every time she had ever come in to contact with Sesshoumaru, it had been under the lustful pull of their unnamed affliction-- of their **hunger**_-- _his for her blood, and hers for his touch. No matter which way you looked at it their hunger was **red**. It was the red of lust, of passion, of blood. It had become the color of their lives.

But now….. now Kagome was looking at Sesshoumaru for the first time with clear eyes, and she was afraid. Her carefully built wall of excuses began to crumble. No longer could she claim to want Sesshoumaru because she was under the influence of some bewitchment, no longer was it some nameless instinct induced by a blind physical urge. Kagome gazed at the taiyoukai and craved him.

Step by step, she walked forward with the reverence of a Knight that had found the holy grail.

Sesshoumaru qua Blood Beast-kun had expected many reactions from the miko. There was the classic blush, or the more modern steely glare while trying to cover up said blush…..or his particular favorite, the wide eyed -cherry cheeked-- look. Unfortunately, for out dear puppet master, his puppet had cut her strings and all predictability had been thrown to the winds.

While his body was as still as the Greek marble statues it so resembled, Sesshoumaru's mind was struggling to comprehend. But , he'd made and itty bitty, teensy weensy, oh so small miscalculation: he never expected Kagome to try and **touch** him. This was a much larger problem than one would think. You see, not since the lingering kiss his dying Okaa-san had pressed to his cheek, had anyone touched Sesshoumaru-sama.

Oh sure there were the random unavoidable hugs by Rin, and the **thing** with Kagome. But he never really felt that, it was just a mindless exploration, driven by a primordial hunger. Touch led to feelings, those led to emotions.

O.k all together now…..emotions are **BAD**!

The taiyoukai had never gone back on his word, and he'd promised himself to never feel again. The gaping maw of guilt had almost consumed him as a child. He had the responsibility of running an empire, he could not develop suicidal tendencies over the senseless death of a few hundred people. The Great Lord simply did not have that luxury. No matter how much he ached for the cool embrace of death.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Funny how sometimes fate will grant your wish without you ever knowing it. You aren't laughing. Why? Do you feel bad for out dearest Sesshoumaru-sama? Is there that lingering hope that underneath that delicious, yet icy exterior lies a heart that matches his eyes? Oh, I see your holding out for the 'he was traumatized as a child, by uncontrollable events,' excuse! HA. Can you be a bit more original? Really. Here is a secret, underneath those firm pectoral muscles lies….a piece of meat. It goes thump thump fifty times a minute, and serves to push that oh-so-blue blood through his veins. That's it. But wait! This is a love story, how can Sesshoumaru have no "heart?" Ah-ah, … remember who we're dealing with, Icy-sama will have to fall in love by using another organ. But lets go back to the story.

Ahem, so fate was about to grant Sesshoumaru's wish.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Hot. Sesshoumaru remained frozen as Kagome drew closer and closer. With the greatest of will he found his voice, just as she was about to touch his chest.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

That voice, like Tabasco covered honey, didn't even phase the miko. It did make her seal that final centimeter between her finger tips and the youkai's white skin.

Hot. Burning, comforting heat sluiced though Sesshoumaru where Kagome trailed her fingers. He never wanted it to stop. Ever. This was his final thought as blood rushed to his head. Which one? I'll leave that to your imagination.

Kagome had felt the finest silk, and most luxurious fur. None of these described Sesshoumaru. She didn't know how he did it, maybe he bathed in the blood of virgins or something, but his skin was like a cool stream gently flowing beneath her fingers. She was enthralled by the ridges and dips mapped out by delicate veins before her. The miko was fascinated by this work of living, breathing…_Moaning?_….art.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Kouga was very thankful for the Shikon shard in his legs. It made traveling long distances so much easier. He'd been sure to leave in the middle of the night, to avoid the plea's of his pack mates. They would have begged him to stay, to keep his pride…._To condemn them to death._

Never.

So now he stood, in the seeming middle of nowhere, literally banging his head on a huge -invisible- impenetrable ward. Yes, he had reached the border of the Great Taiyoukai's personal abode. With a sigh, the wolf Prince jumped onto a tree branch, and decided to wait until morning to once again attempt to reach the abode of the Western Lord.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

She told **me** that my hands could not go below **her** waist….but what if **hers** go below **mine**? **Well then, we're in luck. See, just relax. **Relax? RELAX! Kami if I get any harder I'll….I….Why didn't we try this ages ago? **Umm, because you're emotionally constipated. **Indeed. **Shut up! Without me you wouldn't exist. **Really, what makes you think its not the other way around? **See, this is why we haven't gotten laid…EVER. **Pardon. **Well, 'Mr. I have an icicle shoved up my ass,' we're about to get a hand job, and you're PHILOSOPHIZING! …..**KAMI-SAMA…she's….she's…. **Yes my frigid alter ego, she is.**

Kagome was having an out of body experience. That was the only excuse. Riiiight. It was just too delicious, she'd become addicted to the low growls Sesshoumaru made as her hands reverently brushed their way down his body. Riding the growing feeling of womanly power, Kagome bit the proverbial bullet, and let her hands wander farther south.

Maybe she was bad at geography, or it was possible Kagome really was **that** naïve, but it came as a total surprise when her fingers first brushed **it.** The first thing that gave **it** away was the texture. **It** was like steel covered velvet. **It** was also hard, really, really hard.

The miko stilled and looked up into the eerie eyes of the youkai. For a moment she was startled, he looked like he was in a lot of pain. _Oh….oh….oh….oh….oh….. What am I doing? Help me. Anyone. Sesshoumaru looks so upset. He must be so disgusted. Why, why, why did I do this? I should take my hand away, and start groveling. Yes. That's what I'll do._

Sesshoumaru's reaction to the removal of her hand was instantaneous, and very, very scary. He promptly pushed himself onto his elbows, and snarled in her face. It was by reflex alone that Kagome put her hand back. A satisfied hiss escaped his lips, and she just stood there. Then he said something. _No, no, he couldn't of said that. You obviously misheard Kagome._

"I said, **harder.**"

Yup, that's what I thought he said. Oh, he's…. **purring**. After observing the Taiyoukai's pleased reaction, Kagome threw herself whole heartedly into her task. She reveled in the smooth hardness, and the soft almost uncertain thrusts the youkai was making. Delighted in the harsh pants of breath that came forth when her other hand massaged the base of his tail. Kagome had no experience at all, so she pulled what she could from what her friends had gossiped about, and used her imagination for the rest.

From this day forth Sesshoumaru would kill anyone who implied Kagome had no imagination. For such a pure soul, the miko was **very **creative.

Hot. Burning, white heat raced through his body from his groin. His muscles clenched as sparkling pleasure pierced his senses. It wall all Sesshoumaru could do to gasp in air, allowing his beleaguered lungs to breathe.

Kagome was avidly watching Sesshoumaru's face as she touched him. It was the first time she'd ever seen any expression grace his features. She'd previously thought that Sesshoumaru could be no more beautiful than he already was, yet when she saw wonder creep across his guarded features, the graceful arch of his neck when he threw his head back, the heaving of his chest, Kagome realized she was seeing the most beautiful creature in existence.

It was only when something warm and sticky spilled onto her hand did the reality intrude upon the miko of the Shikon-no-Tama. _What have I done?_

Tell me again why I didn't do this before? **Emotionally…..constipated.** Ah. **I do believe it is time to take control of the situation. **How so? **Page 69 of the Kama Sutra my dearest self. **Ah.

The very happy Sesshoumaru-sama looked over at his miko and allowed a small frown to pull at his once again composed visage. Kagome was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at her hand. _Is my seed really that interesting? **Maybe it's a ningen thing? **Indeed, but she is not human. **Ah.** It would seem she is disturbed by her actions. **Well then, maybe she needs to be distracted ne?**_

"Thank you Kagome."

Kagome strenuously fought against the instinct to pop her head out the window and check if there was a pig flying by_. Not only had…had…come on now, you can say it….you gave Sesshoumaru-sama, Taiyoukai of the West, half brother and archrival to our soul mate Inuyasha, and human hater to boot, a hand job. Right. He also just **thanked**_ _me for said pleasure. May the Gods save us all._

With the gentleness one saved when handling newborns, the Great Lord took Kagome's hand and cleaned it with the edge of her discarded robe. When done, his hand continued to slink up her bare arm, until his thumb brushed erotically against the mate-mark on her shoulder. Each movement caused a jolt of electricity to sing through her nerves and pool low in her abdomen.

"You have brought me great pleasure Kagome. How can I repay you?"

"N…no…no need to re….repay me Sesshoumaru-sama." She was surprised those words had actually come out. Thought was becoming impossible has his cool breath shushed along her skin, setting her pulse a flutter.

"Nonsense, you've mingled with the lower classes to long Kagome, one should always repay a favor. Let's make your moans the nights currency. " That said he ever so softly brushed his lip against hers.

Stars burst behind Kagome's closed eyelids when his tongue plundered her mouth. Yet he explored her so tenderly, she wanted to cry. Deep, deep down in the depths of her mind a forbidden thought was revealed to her, _This is what a kiss should feel like. It makes me remember that I exist. It gives me a reason to fight, to live, to thrive. **This **is what Inuyasha's kiss was missing. **This.**_

Soon Sesshoumaru's hands had begun to wander back down her arms, never straying beneath her waist. As she twisted further into his embrace, Sesshoumaru was struck by a bolt of inspiration. _She likes pain. **No, no she will use it as an excuse to escape the reality of this if she is swept away. **Trust me._

With the knowledge of one skilled in the art of torture, Sesshoumaru dragged his dulled claws down her chest, not stopping even when he naughtily raked over a tight nipple. His actions were rewarded with a small mewling sound, as she pushed her breast forward, a decadent offering to a starved youkai. His lips lapped the red welts that has arisen in the wake of his fingers, soothing and erasing them from existence.

Down, down, down he went following the path of his fingers. He stopped and smiled as his tongue brushed the elastic of her panties, going where his hands couldn't.

Kagome's mind stuttered to a halt. _His….his…his….hands are right next to yours. You never said anything about his mouth . But I said no sex, so what's the worst he could do?!_

He nudged ever closer, to that wonderful, heady, addictive scent. That earthy tang tantalized Sesshoumaru's nose. If he could just get-a-little-closer! _Now, remember the goal. This is dead blood. **Yes, Yes. Now, if I can just get my tongue a little closer……**_

At the first tentative lick of Sesshoumaru's nimble tongue Kagome froze, at the second more persistent flick she moaned, and rather loudly at that. Then he hit that very, very special spot and Kagome was gone.

Some said they saw fire works, others heaven. For Kagome every sensation and thought was clarified to an almost painful extent. It was like going from a hot sauna to plunge into an icy river. Everything vivid. That ripe aching feeling that built each time she was with Sesshoumaru, finally -**finally**- was completed. For a brief moment Kagome felt whole.

Suffice to say that Sesshoumaru-sama repaid Kagome in full for her earlier **favor**.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Kagome awoke when she felt the warmth of Sesshoumaru leave her.

"Wake up Kagome, it is morning. "

Once again Kagome missed another rare moment when the youkai actually made a facial expression. This time his brow quirked as he tried to understand the confused jumble that issued forth from his miko's mouth. So far he understood 'gah' and 'no.'

"It is already noon Kagome. I must patrol my borders."

"Uh-un. I wanna sleep."

"You will accompany me. Get dressed." With a glare in her direction, Sesshoumaru entered the washroom, only to have Kagome blearily walk in on him a moment later. He observed curiously as she splashed some icy water on her face.

"What shall I wear, you neglected to bring my clothing…..and the robe is…..stained."

Once again frowning because he could not read Kagome's state of mind. Mentally shrugging, he turned to answer her question, "Is there no clothing in your pack? There have been no females in the Citadel for centuries. Only Rin, and her clothing will not fit you."

No females in the Citadel for centuries? Goodness….but what do I wear? "OH! "

With that inspired sounding proclamation, Kagome rustled through her loyal yellow back pack . "AH-HA." She turned around holding up Sesshoumaru's shirt that she had begun to mend.

"Where did you acquire that?"

"You left it one night, and I decided to try and sew the tear I'd made in it. I was going to give it to you last night…..but…..erm…we were….otherwise occupied."

Inwardly Sesshoumaru was feeling very satisfied, for Kagome was doing her embarrassed expression # 3. His favorite, the wide eyed- cherry cheeked- blush.

"Indeed. " The youkai frowned when he realized how little the shirt covered. _It's indecent! **But she does look good in our shirt, ne? **Ah well, no one who sees her in it will live anyway._

Kagome fastened the collar, and turned to Sesshoumaru, "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I will not be wearing clothing."

"**_WHAT?!!_**"

Deciding that actions would speak louder than his words, Sesshoumaru shifted.

Kagome really had no idea how right her observation was the night before when she'd thought that the bed chamber was large enough to fit Sesshoumaru in his full demon form. There before her stood a large - very large- white canine youkai with red eyes that were horrifically familiar.

The Great Lord wanted to snort at the gaping miko. _Really, how did she expect for the both of us to patrol my lands?_ With this thought he crouched down near the bed.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Had he not been expression stunted, Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes in exasperation. Instead he nuzzled her stomach with his snout, and wuffed.

"Oh! It is you." A gentle, unsure hand stroked his paw. "Ummmm, what do you want me to do?"

In response he nudged her on to the bed, and sunk lower. It took a moment, but the miko put two and two together. "Let me get this straight. You want me to **ride** you?"

He turned and glared at her. Even though he spoke not a word, she understood that his glare was the equivalent of ' No DUH.' Kagome sighed, youkai were soooo temperamental.

With a shrug, she complied and scrambled up his haunches, settling herself around the scruff of his neck, where his fur was thickest and she could hold on easily.

Then he stood, and vaulted out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAH."

After their initial rocky beginning, Kagome was surprised to say that the ride was rather comfortable. Patrolling the border of the Western Lands consisted of walking, or riding as was the case, through a cool glade and a nice forest. But then again she was not surprised that no other youkai would want to challenge Sesshoumaru, they'd have to be suicidal. Even Naraku thought twice before approaching the Western Lord, though in he did end up twisting the youkai in one of his nefarious schemes. But Kagome was sure Naraku harbored deep rooted suicidal tendencies that stemmed from his lack of acceptance when he was Onigumo. _OK, this is the last time I bring my psychology text book with me. First I diagnose Sesshoumaru with an Oedipus complex, and now I'm analyzing Naraku. GAH!_

All in all, the patrol was less of a patrol and more of a nice morning walk. It gave Kagome a lot of time to think. Too much time to think.

I can't believe that he kidnapped me. Then I …..then he…..oh what a mess. A terrible, horrible mess. How could I have done that? Why did I do that? How could I have liked what he did? Then…..then he told me to go to sleep! GAH.

Fortunately Kagome was pulled from her deteriorating thoughts by Sesshoumaru going still as the ice he so resembled.

Someone has been testing the wards up ahead. Fool, he is still there.

She watched as Sesshoumaru tested the air with his powerful nose. Then he carefully lowered himself to the ground.

Correctly assuming he wanted her to get off, Kagome did so. A low growl told her to stay where she was, as Sesshoumaru stalked off to hunt his prey.

Huffing loudly and thinking evil thoughts towards all youkai, Kagome halted when she felt a familiar tugging on her senses. _That…..that feels like a Shikon shard!_ With that final thought Kagome raced after Sesshoumaru.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

In the end Kouga would never know how lucky he really was. After all he was unconscious for the important part.

There he was minding his own business, trying to make a dent in the annoyingly resilient wards, when his world went black. He never saw the red eyes gleaming at him, never saw the deceptively tiny girl race in afterwards and start screaming, never realized he'd finally met the Western Lord.

"Put him down Sesshoumaru-sama!! Put him down NOW!"

A brittle, slightly muffled, growl answered her. If only the Taiyoukai's mouth were not clamped around the dangling form of our favorite wolf Prince, Kagome might have gotten the point better.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't think I could ever kiss again if you ate him!"

Eat him?! Eat him! She thinks I am going to eat him. How vulgar. Understanding that he would not win this argument while unable to speak, Sesshoumaru smoothly morphed back into his lovely, edible, biped form.

"You think I wish to make a meal of him miko? I was simply going to take him to the Citadel to question him. This fool has been attempting to break my wards since last night, I have a right to know why."

For a moment Kagome was embarrassed enough to stay silent. Okay, the moment finished. "Please Sesshoumaru-sama, let Kouga-kun go. I am sure he meant no harm."

Jealousy and possessiveness lit like dry kindling in Sesshoumaru's gut. _Kouga-**kun.** Maybe I will eat him after all._

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

The Red Hunger Chapter 7 Preview

"It seems that you are in a bit of a predicament Prince Kouga." ………..Every rumor he'd ever heard of the Great Lord's bizarre sexual practices tumbled through his mind. ………Sesshoumaru was very disappointed that he had to silence Kouga-**kun**. It turned out that he screamed rather loudly. ………………. "What have you done?"

This Weeks Fanfic Recommendation

Title: A Second Chance at Love

Author: duchesscrml

Sess/Kag …….NO REALLY!?

Ohayoo Minna-san, _(yes I realize it means good morning, I post all my chapters in the wee morning hours to those who asked)_

Thank you so much to those loyal reviewers who continue through good times and bad to send me death threats. On that note, some of you were brilliantly original. Threatening to pelt me with plushie doll's is an excellent motivator. (plushies= shiver) Try to keep up the good work you loyal reviewers!!

On a more bitter note, guess what people, I have no life. That means I have the time to read EVERY SINGLE SESS/KAG fanfic out there. No joke, bad-good-amazing- I have read them all. So, while I realize that in some circles it is upheld that copying someone is a sincere form of flattery….. I am a bloody possessive bitch, and don't like it when WHOLE PARTS are lifted from my story. I understand when some parts of it inspire other writers, that's cool, I like that! I have no problem with it. Everything I write has been inspired by something I've read. There is nothing that brings a smile more quickly to my face than reading some of the newer fics and noticing how they might have been influence by the Red Hunger. It makes me very proud. I am in no way upset about those stories, please continue your wonderful writing. But there is a HUGE difference between inspiration and PLAGARISM. You know who you are, so CEASE AND DESIST.

If you wish to be on the updates list please put your e-mail in a review and you will be added. But tell me you want to be on the list, don't just send me your email. That confuses me at times.

Read below if you wish to be compete in a contest -- winner will be made into a minor character of the story!!

Bai bai,

Xan-chan (Bella Jade)

CONTEST RULES

Many of you have tried guessing who the "lover of fire," from last chapter's prophecy, is and more importantly who that persons lover is. The prophecy is literal in that sense. The **first three reviewers **who **correctly** **guess the pairing that the prophecy is referring too **will be contacted (leave your email) and allowed to dictate the sex/physical appearance/and characteristics of three minor characters in the story ( a servant and the two remaining Lords). So the question is **who is the "lover" and who is the "fire?" **Only one guess at one pairing per reviewer!!

Best of Luck

As always, death threats, prophecies of the future, stock market tips, psychoanalysis, the secret of life, and reviews are much appreciated!


	8. Chapter VIII: Stress Relief

This is a work of fanfiction. Inuyasha and all characters belonging to the anime/manga do not belong to me. The plot and original characters do. So please don't sue. SPOILERS up to Kikyo's death

Distribution: I don't mind this story being put on other websites……BUT please inform me that you will be doing so. Send me an e-mail and tell me the web address. I will be mightily pissed if you forget to inform me you've posted it there. Thanks. ASK FIRST!

**NC-17** **Version Posted** : 

**Mailing List: If** you wish to be informed when this story is updated please leave a review with your email address telling me you want to be on the mailing list and you will be emailed when the newest chapters come out.

**WARNING: This story is rated ****¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ _R _¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ _for adult themes (i.e. sex, violence, and language). Lemony goodness is anticipated. Stay away if you are underage. If you feel that this story is abusing its R rating, please bring it up with the author, and I will adjust it. I would much appreciate it if you did this first, before bothering 's beleaguered administration. Thanks._**

**¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨T**

**The Red Hunger**

**Chapter 8**

Words in _Italics_ are thoughts

Kouga awoke with a blistering headache. _What happened? _He ever so slowly pried open his eyes, barely containing a flinch as a stripe of dim light hit his pupils, causing them to contract painfully. It was only when he attempted to move did he realize he couldn't. Thick manacles chained his arms above his head, suspending him like a cut of beef in a butchery.

With the greatest care for his aching head, he took in his surroundings. It seemed he was in a large, dark room that was far below the earth- if the cool air was anything to go by. A heavy iron door with a small barred window, that allowed in some flickering torch light, was the only entrance. The wolf Prince hastily tried to recall his last memories…._I was…testing the barriers around…I was trying to see the Great Taiyoukai! Yes. Then…then I awoke here, in this dungeon._

Sesshoumaru stifled a sigh as he watched _Kouga-kun_ try to understand his situation. Really, captives were so boring. No one was original anymore. He could practically hear the Princeling's thoughts. _Hmmm, time to relieve some tension, ne?_

Kouga jumped as he saw a shape detach its self from the shadows. Then his gaze traveled upward and was captured by a pair of brilliantly red eyes. The gray figure stepped into the torchlight, and shone like a fallen star. It was then that Kouga knew true terror. S_esshoumaru-sama._

The Taiyoukai allowed a small sneer to cross his face upon smelling the bitter tang of fear coming from the wolf. "It seems that you are in a bit of a predicament Prince Kouga. May this Sesshoumaru ask why you were attempting to breach the border of my estate?"

Kouga fought to move his thick tongue, but fear held him immobile. The icy politeness of the query made him sick. Those eyes, with that hungry gaze, devoured him. Piercing through the layers of his consciousness, into his very soul. Kouga's eyes cast about the room desperately trying to gather courage. It was only then that he realized the Taiyoukai was naked. Every rumor he'd ever heard of the Great Lord's bizarre sexual practices tumbled through his mind. Women, little girls, men. _Oh Gods, please --please-- help me!!_

Why is he staring at my …groin? **I don't know.** **Do you think he's one of those deranged people who think pain is arousing?** Kagome likes pain. She is not deranged. **Really? I could have sworn she** -- I my self, find any pain Kagome inflicts on me…exciting. **True, it makes the pleasure so much sweeter.** I do not smell lust on him, just intense fear. **Oh, he probably believes we will rape him.** Ah. One of those who think the rumors are true. **This will be delicious.** Mmmmm, I wonder how loud he can scream. **Indeed.**

"You have not answered my question? Maybe a less difficult one will be simpler for your doubtful intelligence to comprehend. Tell me, do you know any miko's?"

Confusion furrowed the Prince's brow. _Miko's? What does he want with a miko? _" Yes. I know a miko." Kouga winced at the crack in his voice.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer and pressed his torso against the back of the shivering youkai. "How do you know this miko?"

Kouga couldn't hold back a whimper when he felt the inuyoukai's chill breath slither across his cheek. " She helped my pack, and is my mate to be. Why?"

"How very interesting. I have a problem, maybe you can help this Sesshoumaru?" His clawed hand stroked gently down Kouga's neck.

Kouga felt the flame false hope light in him. _Maybe he needs the help of a miko against an enemy? If I can help him, maybe he'll set me free? Surely Kagome will agree to help! _"Yes Sesshoumaru -sama, I will help you solve your problem in anyway I can."

The demon lord pulled back, and favored Kouga with a calculating look. "Of course you will. What is the name of this miko, your mate to be?"

Kouga gulped, the Taiyoukai's lips were still only inches away from his ear, his hand still rhythmically grazing his pulse, still intimately pressed back to front. " Her name is Kagome."

The wolf Prince didn't scream when he felt Sesshoumaru's fist push through his spine, then his viscera, only to finally poke through his abdomen. He didn't yell as fragrant green poison melted through his groin. Nary a whimper came out of his mouth when his ribcage was pried open like a clamshell, and his heart impaled on the Great Lord's claws. Maybe he was so very silent because Sesshoumaru had ripped out his vocal cords. However, he did make some truly humorous gurgling sounds towards the end.

Sesshoumaru was very disappointed that he had to silence Kouga-kun. It turned out that he screamed rather loudly. But it wouldn't do for Kagome to hear him. No, it wouldn't do at all.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Stupid, stupid, stupid youkai! Argh!!! I can't believe him. Kagome flopped back on the large bed, she was back where everything had begun: Sesshoumaru's blacker than black bedroom. The color suited her mood perfectly. She had always thought that Inuyasha's worst, and most annoying, trait was his unruly temper. Then she met Sesshoumaru. Never had the stark difference between the two siblings been more evident then when she had argued with the Western Lord earlier.

The greatest reaction she'd gotten from him was the elegant lift of a silver eyebrow. Then she might have…. kinda…maybe lost control.

"Please, please let him go."

"No."

"Why? He wasn't doing anything."

"He was attempting to break through my wards. He does not have permission to be here."

"LET HIM GO."

In retrospect it was a bad idea to launch herself at Sesshoumaru. Nix that. It was a horrific idea. Unfortunately, this only occurred to her after she felt his warm, naked flesh press up against her own barely clad form.

With an understated shrug of a shoulder he tossed the unconscious Kouga to the ground, and bent so that he was eyelevel with Kagome. This is where he raised the infuriating eyebrow!

"Why do you argue? What you say has no point."

"…………." All of Kagome's thoughts had flown out of the window, when his intense voice shushed across her rapidly flushing face.

"You wished for me to put him down, I have done so. What do you require now?"

All of a sudden it hit her. He was right, her argument had no point. She really had no clue why Kouga was here, she didn't even know what youkai laws or rules Kouga might have breached when he entered Sesshoumaru's domain. She only started to object on instinct. She was so used to forcing Inuyasha to see logic by fighting with him. Sesshoumaru had every step planned far in advance. Hell, they'd probably patrolled the border because he'd felt Kouga trying to get through earlier. Dammit, she hated apologizing!

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I was not thinking. I guess I was just upset to see Kouga-kun unconscious."

In response the Taiyoukai pulled back, separating their bodies. Kagome felt oddly bereft at the lack of contact. He bent to pick up Kouga, giving Kagome a fine view of his perfectly curved buttocks. She smiled faintly at the memory of Sesshoumaru's low purrs when she touched the sweet spot where the base of his spine tapered off and his tail began.

Kagome was so caught up in ogling the Western Lord's backside, that she had to run a couple of step to catch up with the swiftly walking youkai. _Walking…wait, why are we walking?_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why are we walking? If it will be faster, you can….transform and I shall hold Kouga-kun while riding."

He abruptly stopped, unceremoniously tossed the wolf off his shoulder, and snarled in Kagome's face. "We will walk." With that harshly spat statement Sesshoumaru took hold of Kouga's ponytail and dragged him behind him like one would a sack of potatoes.

Once Kagome emerged from the shock that Sesshoumaru, ye olde ice prince, just snarled at her-- she raced to catch up. _What was that?_

Now here she was sitting in bed, fuming. Once they had entered the grand hallway of the Western Citadel, Sesshoumaru had summoned the little green toad thing, and told him to lead Kagome to 'our' room. That had been an hour ago! She was starving, and had too much time to think.

She was torn between giddy shock at the fact that she'd just had her first sexual experience of any type last night, and immense guilt that it wasn't with Inuyasha. _Oh Inuyasha, what am I going to do? _The miko felt somewhat cheap that she done that to someone she didn't love. Yet she couldn't regret it. What Sesshoumaru had made her feel….the expression on his face….how could she regret having helped create that glorious beauty? _But I love Inuyasha! Why do I feel this…connection…to Sesshoumaru? WHY?!_ She sighed into the satin sheets. Life was so confusing. _I don't even fight Sesshoumaru anymore. Last night I wanted him to touch me, and my senses were not even under the influence of that blood bonding stuff._

Just as she was about to continue herself recrimination, a soft 'whushing' sound echoed through the room. From previous experience Kagome turned, knowing the heavy doors had just been opened.

There stood Sesshoumaru, his normally pristine white skin streaked in some glistening red substance that matched his crimson eyes perfectly. His hair was drenched in the stuff, and slicked back away from his face.

Time stilled as the two stared at each other. Then the Taiyoukai turned and stalked with inhuman grace into the washroom, leaving an affronted miko in his wake.

What was he covered in? If I didn't know better I'd say it was drying blood. No. There was so much of it, who…they would be dead… Kouga. The thought ricocheted through her shocked mind for a few moments, then she sprang into action.

Kagome burst into the washroom just as Sesshoumaru had reached the center of the large bath. The tips of his hair skimmed the surface, swirls of blood like the gnarled fingers of an old crone gripped the water.

He merely lifted his brow at her, as if to say 'yes?'

"What have you done?"

"That is such a broad question Kagome-sama. Do you mean to ask what has happened with Kouga-kun?" The last part was spit out with such derision, it almost sounded like jealousy.

"Yes, what-happened-to-Kouga?" Each word was sharply punctuated by the harsh beginnings of hysteria.

More silence met her query. Then he raised his fisted hand to eye level and then opened his hand. Two gleaming Shikon shards tumbled to Kagome's feet. "Well parts of Kouga-kun are in a decent sized cell down below, and the rest of him….well Kagome-sama you are looking at the rest of him." With this he immersed himself fully into the steaming liquid, quickly tainting it pink as the flaking blood and gore dissolved. Peripherally he observed Kagome's reaction to his statement.

Her eyes grew wide and glassy, as her skin quickly became unhealthily pale. Soundlessly Kagome turned and walked out of the bathing chamber, seemingly unaware of the silent tears running down her face.

I should of taken care of this more discreetly. **Yes. She did not take the news of his death well.** Can you make a bigger understatement? **You- we- cannot treat her with the casual cruelty as we do with others. **You speak the truth. It was a mistake to be so flippant. **Go. Fix this.**

****

****

**Chapter 9 Preview**

Red eyes widened in shock as they fixed on the scene before them. … ….The youkai pressed a chill, white, hand to her shoulder-- hoping for at least a flinch-- there was nothing. ….You can play with her all you want, I intend to screw her.

****

****

**Hi All,**

**I apologize for the charpter's lateness. But here it is. I thank you all so much for your encouragement and threats. Though there might be times when RL keeps me from posting please rest assured that the story will be finished.**

**Also NO ONE has won the contest yet. There are three different couples states in the prophecy, read it carefully then think about it. Please don't limit yourself to conventional couples either (there will be one male/male couple so think outside the box folks, you must all already be good at that-- after all you are reading a kag x sess.) Before anyone asks NO sess will not turn gay. **

**CONTEST RULES**

**Many of you have tried guessing who the "lover of fire," from last chapter's prophecy, is and more importantly who that persons lover is. The prophecy is literal in that sense. The first three reviewers who correctly guess the pairing that the prophecy is referring too will be contacted (leave your email) and allowed to dictate the sex/physical appearance/and characteristics of three minor characters in the story ( a servant and the two remaining Lords). So the question is who is the "lover" and who is the "fire?" Only one guess at one pairing per reviewer!!Bai bai,**

**Xan-chan**

**(Bella Jade)**

****

**As always, death threats, prophecies of the future, stock market tips, psychoanalysis, the secret of life, and reviews are much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter VIIII: Judas' Revival

This is a work of fanfiction. Inuyasha and all characters belonging to the anime/manga do not belong to me. The plot and original characters do. So please don't sue. SPOILERS up to Kikyo's death

Distribution: I don't mind this story being put on other websites……BUT please inform me that you will be doing so. Send an e-mail to and tell me the web address on my"biographical" page. I will be mightily pissed if you forget to inform me you've posted it there. Thanks. ASK FIRST!

****

WARNING: This story is rated M for adult themes (i.e. sex, violence, and language). Lemony goodness is anticipated. Stay away if you are underage. If you feel that this story is abusing its M rating, please bring it up with the author, and I will adjust it. I would much appreciate it if you did this first, before bothering beleaguered administration. Thanks.

ﺺ

The Red Hunger

Chapter 9

Words in _Italics_ are thoughts

ﺺ

There were times when Sesshoumaru resented the overlarge size of the Western Citadel, especially when the gargantuan palace was empty. Yet, as his bare feet slapped against the cold marble he was thankful for the extra time it gave him to think. For the first time in centuries the Taiyoukai was confused. He did not care about the Wolf except to know he was dead. Nor did he regret killing the Prince, but something inside broke when Kagome's eyes went blank. Sesshoumaru knew those eyes, he looked at them in the mirror each day.

Hence his confusion, he'd never been able to return from the desolation of loss in over fifteen hundred yearshow was he supposed to fix the Priestess? **_Take away the loss. How? _**The youkai suppressed a wince as he eyed the splattered remains of Kouga. _There is not enough of him to put back together. _Nimble fingers caressed the jeweled hilt of the Tessaiga, which lay dormant in its Master's hands. **_We're going to look pretty stupid waving a sword over a few chunks of meat. Who is here to see us? _****I'm here to see us! You know this isn't going to work… the sword is dead, how do you resurrect a puddle of blood? **What would you have me do?Who is here to see us? What would you have me do?

With a grace lent by familiarity Sesshoumaru drew the dead blade in his hand and slashed the air above the remains of Kouga. _**Gee, that worked.** Silence. **Ummm, what if you group all of the pieces together. That might help.** _The Great Lord sighed at the idiocy of his alter ego, but knelt and pushed a finger into the inch deep pool of blood. A vivid flash of Kagome's head thrown back as he pleasured her last night flew through his mind, quickly succeeded by a picture of those haunting eyes. He was pulled out of his somber reverie by a cool breeze. _Why would there be a wind in the dungeon?_ Red eyes widened in shock as they fixed on the scene before them.

Where Sesshoumaru's hand touched blood hundreds of energy lines flowed out, each one ending at piece of Kouga. Like a magnet, the threads of blazing white condensed into a single beam, pulling the chunks of the wolf together like a puzzle. Soon a whole, but still dead, Kouga lay before Sesshoumaru. Brows knit in thought the Lord stepped forward.

His hand ached. Sesshoumaru felt the pulse in his wrist fluttering like a caged butterfly. It throbbed as if something were trying to gnaw its way. The closer he came to the body the more it ached. Like a moth to a flame, his hand slowly placed it self over Kouga's heart. A shock of energy pulled through Sesshoumaru and Kouga arched up before him.

Surrounding Kouga was a soothing darkness, akin to being immersed in a warm hug from his mother. Beautiful peace moved though him, the eternal feeling of loving and being loved. He didn't know where he was but it was bliss. Then he felt a sharp tug against his waist and looked down to see a strip of energy winding about him like a snake, and suddenly all he saw was white.

As the Wolf Prince's eyes fluttered open it was hard to say who was more surprised, Kouga or Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly scrambling backwards, with surprising energy for a man who was recently dead, Kouga put two and two together.

"You YOU KILLED ME!"

"Yes."

The lack of inflection in the response reminded the Wolf whom he was addressing. As he looked into those bloody eyes, he remembered the pain before he died. The most terrifying thing through out the entire experience was the lack of expression on the Great Lords face, even as he licked Kouga's blood from his claws there was nary a flicker of life across his visage. It was a face that would haunt his nightmare for years to come.

"Why?" Kouga ground out the question in a hoarse voice. Then he saw emotion flicker through those red eyesit was fury.

Rage stiffened Sesshoumaru as he remembered why he dismembered the Wolf to begin with. Next thing Kouga knew he was slammed into a wall and pinned a few feet from the floor by the Taiyoukai's arm. A lethal voice brushed by him.

"Kagome is my mate."

ﺺ

In the center of a decadent bed, in a resplendent room, a small naked girl sat. Her eyes were wide and unlinking. Her face blank of all emotion. The only thing that hinted at life were the constant drip of tears from her chin, ruining the expensive black silk cocooned about her. Sesshoumaru sighed, and then shook his head in derision. He seemed to be sighing more and more lately.

"Kagome."

As he had expected there was no response from the catatonic Priestess. The youkai pressed a chill hand to her shoulderhoping for at least a flinchthere was nothing. Nary a twitch nor a turn. Kagome just remained staring into the distance like a pretty doll. It was obvious the girl had finally broken down. The death of Kouga by the man no youkaithat she was in some twisted relationship with had been final straw.

With yet another sigh, Sesshoumaru stalked to the washroom and removed the blood from his hand. His own mind was crammed full of thoughts, spitting out explanation after explanation to try and explain how he resurrected a person, who was beyond even the help of the Tessaiga, with the mere touch of his hand. The only conclusion his brilliant mind came to was that he was missing something. But these contemplations were for a later time, his only goal for now was to 'wake' his miko. He had some grand plans for the night, and would prefer Kagome conscious enough to make those divine mewling sounds that made him harder that the steel of his sword.

With an elegant flick of his wrist, his hair was pushed behind his shoulders and he strode back to Kagome. Eying her semi-undressed state, the Taiyoukai mentally frowned. _I** don't want that wolf to see more of her than he must. **Compromises, compromises Sess-kun… she is wearing OUR shirt, and sporting OUR mate-mark on her shoulderwhich is deliciously displayed each time the collar slips. She will scream that she belongs to us. **Mmmmm. Kagome does look fetching in our clothing, like a kitten. I can't wait to play with her later.** You can play with her all you want, I intend to screw her. **You know what I meant!** Nope, for all I know you want to play cards with the wench. **Fuck. You.** Ummm, how do you think we made it through puberty Sess-kun?_

Leaning over Kagome, Sesshoumaru scooped her up as one would a child and began the long trek into the dungeons.

ﺺ

Kagome was in a world of her own. Truth is a terrible thing, and being forced to see that truth before you were prepared is akin to a level of Hell that the Devil himself lived in. Her carefully woven delusions of the past few weeks, no, of the past few years were snatched from her grasp. Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, there had remained a part of her that believed this whole journey to be a type of fairytale. Perhaps even a dream. There was always the tiny thought that one day she would waken, back at home, with ideas such as hanyous and sacred jewels being nothing but melting wisps of fancy caused by cotton-candy dreams. Even as time past and the characters became more real, even as she woke and slept and the adventure remained, even as the fantastic became ordinary, subconsciously Kagome believed herself to be in a fairytale. This was how she chose to deal with the events she was tossed, no dragged, into.

Recently, her fairytale had taken a strange turn, going to a place where innocent fables were never meant to journey. She was the heroine and Inuyasha her hero. Naraku was the evil villain, and each side was bolstered by a supporting cast of minions and friends. The story continued with its simple plot: girl meets hanyou, they fall in love , defeat the nasty man, and live happily ever after. This Kagome could deal with, even if it was realit followed a plot she understood. It was the universal pap of every youngster's childhood. Then came Sesshoumaru, who summoned the darker parts of her soul forward. She became a Valkryie bathed in blood and lust while standing at his side. Kagome was stronger than ever, more of a woman than she had ever been when with the Demon Lord. There was no innocent prose or path prescribed for them, at least none that she could see. And for a while, this had been okay. She'd convinced herself that all was well, that she wasn't betraying her friends, and her lover to be, when she became ensorcelled by Sesshoumaru's touch- tongue- teeth-claws. As she snuck off to meet the demon that had become more lover to her in fact than the one she loved, as she suckled blood and other fluids from him, she had become drunk off of the pleasure offered to her. Now, all was revealed.

Deceiver, whore, liar, Judas! That is what she had become. Even now, she sat in the bed of her enemy. There was no more to say. Reality came down upon her, flashing the image over and over of a face, so lovely it couldn't ever be human, drenched in blood. In the blood of a friend, an ally, of Kouga-kun.

ﺺ

"What have you done to her?" Kouga hoped his eyes told him lies. Before him was the shell of a girl he loved, with another's mark, a profanity scrawled across her unmarred skin. The thought had but to cross his mind before he was forced to amend it, her skin was not unmarked. To his keen gaze a map of fading scars and cuts were etched across her body, leading him to a horrific conclusion. "This cannot be true! Kagome would never… she couldn't…." His mouth refused to utter the word. Because if he said it, it would become irrevocably true.

"Ah, but she did."

"You've put a spell on her, tricked her!"

"No, this Sesshoumaru-sama has done no such thing. She took my mark freely, willingly."

"No." That word was a fading echo of hope. "Inuyasha would never have allowed it. He would kill you first!" This he was sure of.

"My brother remains unknowing of the situation. She hides it from him, of her own will."

"Impossible, he would smell it on her, see it on her!"

"No, she is careful and Inuyasha is willing to be deceived. His nose is too weak to pick up my scent on her. "

"But she is thick with your smell. She reeks of you. _" It was as if she had been with him everyday for the last month! Impossible! _"How long has this been going on?"

An erudite snarl was Sesshoumaru's response, "Long enough." _Too long, and I still don't know why._

"I don't understand, why would you take a human mate?"

"I have not. The mark will fade within a year."

"She is … untouched?" _How could that be? Sesshoumaru's sexual appetites were legendary, weren't they?_

" I do not wish for a mate, human or other. Our situation is more involved than that. "

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Why were you at my borders this morning, Kouga, last Prince of the Wolves?"

"Why…" With the whole death and revival thing he had forgotten the original intent driving him to find the Great Western Lord. "I came to ask for your help. My pack is dwindling, attacked by an abomination. I come seeking your protection. Your territory is vast, let us take shelter here? Please." Kouga bowed deeply as he made his request. His nudity in no way hindering the grace and honor of his plea. As the plight of his pack was uttered, thoughts of Kagome were shoved aside. He could not let his people die, even at the sacrifice of the Priestess' life.

White hair shifted as the Demon Lord tilted his head, and pinned Kouga with the full force of his considering gaze. "Very well Prince, I will grant your pack my full protection. In turn your pack will pledge fealty to me, and you will carry out a personal endeavor in my name. "

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you. What is it you ask of me?" Elation and surprise wheeled through Kouga. He'd done it, he had saved his pack! But he was leery of Sesshoumaru's final condition.

"You will protect Kagome."

ﺺ

Kagome was woken from her stupor not by Kouga's begging, but rather by the cold floor she was sitting on. As here eyes gained focus, they did so on what she believed was a ghost. "Kouga-kun!"

"Hi, Kagome-sama."

"Kougayou're alive!" With that she tumbled into his lap and produced what Kouga would later swear was a gale of tears. " Oh, Kouga-kun. I thought you were dead. I was sure he had killed you. The blood, it was all over, all over. "

"Yes, well, Sesshoumaru-sama was very… thorough." That statement halted Kagome's babbling.

"What?"

"He did in fact kill me, Kagome-sama. " In fact, Kouga discreetly brushed a hand over his lower parts to make certain that they had reattached themselves properly. With a small sigh of relief he assured himself that everything was intact, and if he did say so himself, impressive as ever.

"Oh."

"He did resurrect me though Kagome-sama, not to worry. All is well, and I can still kick that hanyou's ass whether I am dead or alive. HA!"

ﺺ

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he was sure that someone, somewhere was talking about him. _Probably that dumb wolf!_

"Yasha?"

"What cub?"

"Would you like me to scratch your ears for you?"

The favor, uttered in such an innocent tone of voice by the trickster fox made Inuyasha halt his gut response to scream, YES, in answer. " Why would you want to do such a nice thing for me? Hmmmm?" Had his eyes been open as he lazed in a green valley enjoying the last of the summer season's sun, Inuyasha would have caught the fleeting look of sadness that scampered through Shippo's gaze.

"No reason Yasha, I just thought it'd be a nice thing to do. They've been twitch'in all day."

"It's because of the heat. "

"Oh, well do ya want me to scratch'um?"

This time Inuyasha's eyes did open, and honey colored orbs judged Shippo's intent, "Are you sure you're not trying to put-off practicing your attacks?"

"Nuh-uh. I'm done for the day. Swear." Shippo was telling the truth, if he never had to yell out the words 'Fox-Fire' again in his life, summoning that pure azure flame, he would die a happy foxling. Unfortunately, he was sure Yasha would make him continue practicing in their spare time as they waited for Kagome.

"Well, alright." No one could ever accuse the half-breed of passing up a good ear rubbing. For a few moments as the kit's tiny claws happily scritched and scratched over the hills and valleys created by the small muscles and veins in Inuyasha's ears, all was right in their world.

ﺺ

**Hi All,**

**Yes , yes bad, bad , BAD Xan-chan for not updating in a looong time. Betcha thought I forgot all about this story huh? Nope, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Also, no one has one the contest yet. So I want you all to try again.**

**Some of you have commented that you are confused as to when Blood Beast-Kun and Sesshoumaru are speaking. Well, thats the point. They are the same, albeit nuts, person. Ummm, Kagome is going to go through a tough time before she or Sess can ever get to a point where they are able to love each other. That is because I don't think it is just going to happen overnight, or over a week. For the story line to be even semi believable they have to evolve psychologically. But hey were getting there, ne?**

**Also, can anyone 'splain to lil' ole moi WHY changed their rating system? Talk about random. On another note, I have read a recent rash of author's notes in various fandoms saying they didn't want reviews just saying that the story was good. WTF! Please feel free to tell me how much you like the story. Really. I like inane things. They're fun. Speaking of fun I finally had a chance to watch the '05 AMV Awards. They rocked!**

**Before I say ta - ta I really want to tell you how much I appreciate all of you who do review. You inspire me, and make my day. So kisses to you all.**

**Bai Bai,**

**Xan-chan**

**CONTEST RULES**

**Many of you have tried guessing who the "lover of fire," from the prophecy (Chapter 7) is and more importantly who that person's lover is. The prophecy is literal in that sense. The first three reviewers who correctly guess the pairing that the prophecy is referring too will be contacted (leave your email) and allowed to dictate the sex/physical appearance/and characteristics of three minor characters in the story ( a servant and the two remaining Lords). So the question is who is the "lover" and who is the "fire?" Only one guess at one pairing per reviewer!Best of Luck**

_As always, death threats, prophecies of the future, stock market tips, psychoanalysis, the secret of life, and reviews are much appreciated_


End file.
